


LOVE IS DIVINE \ITALIAN TRANLATION

by Miri_reader



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Halloween, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lawyer Louis, M/M, Potions, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Witch Harry Styles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri_reader/pseuds/Miri_reader
Summary: Trama originale:Essere una strega non aiuta quando si tratta un amore non corrisposto.Trama della traduttriceHarry e Louis si conoscono da quando sono piccoli.Harry é sempre stato innamorato di Louis,ma il ragazzo dagli occhi blu vuole solo bene al ragazzo riccio.Cosa succede se grazie a una pozione  o forse no, il desiderio di Harry si avvera?•La storia contiene molti flashback•AU:Witch ||Louisavvocato|tops|Harrystrega|bottomQuesta storia è solo una traduzione quindi tutti i meriti vanno all'autrice stylinsoncity che si trova su ao3. Spero che la storia vi piaccia come è piaciuta a me . Mi dispiace per gli errori.buona lettura...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	LOVE IS DIVINE \ITALIAN TRANLATION

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love is divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426143) by [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/pseuds/stylinsoncity). 



HARRY:

"Harry,alzati!"

Le lenzuola volano via dal suo corpo, esponendolo alla fervente aria di ottobre. Quattro set di tende che sono intorno alla sua stanza si aprono , i loro anelli stridono sull'asta. La luce del sole illumina la stanza con un bianco accecacante.

Lui geme e si rigira, premendo la sua faccia tra i cuscini. "Altri cinque minuti."

"Siamo già in ritardo ," Gemma replica. "Alzati adesso o tornerò con un calderone di acqua ghiacciata."

Harry rotola sul fianco ,infilando e nascondendo la faccia nei capelli ricci. "Sei la più crudele e la più subdola".

"Sì, bene sono una strega," dice Gemma con un piccolo rialzo delle labbra colorate da un rossetto rosso.Incrociando le braccia. Il suo tono è acuto come il taglio asimmetrico dei suoi capelli platino. "E' tempo di andare.Sai che odio aspettare."

Le streghe sono il gruppo più impaziente.

Sua sorella lo lascia con quel promemoria, fidandosi del fatto che le sue parole saranno abbastanza sufficienti dal farlo uscire dal letto,ma il resto della loro famiglia non è così tollerante.

Lentamente, Harry si mette in piedi, facendo cadere con le braccia il suo grimorio e il suo diario sul pavimento . Mette un piede sul pavimento e fa una smorfia, lanciando appena un'occhiata alla cacca di rospo che lo aspetta. Guarda da una parte all'altra della stanza Albert e Benny, i grassi rospi che stanno prendendo il sole nel davanzale. salgono velocemente e poi saltano, saltano, saltano.

"Correre non aiuta," Harry dice loro mentre escono dalla porta.

Con un gesto della mano, da una delle credenze scende nel salone un asciugamano pulito. Impostandogli il compito di pulire il pavimento.Si alza, muovendo le spalle, sciogliendone i nodi mentre va in bagno. La doccia si aziona mentre si avvicina. Entra dentro e guaisce prima di saltare fuori velocemente. "Troppo calda!"si lamenta, e tempera l'acqua velocemente.

Con uno schiocco delle dita fa partire un disco degli Arctic Monkeys che gira nel giradischi nella sua stanza. 'Do I Wanna Know?'si trascina di più nel battito costante dell'acqua sul suo scalpo. Resta sotto lo spruzzo più a lungo di quanto possa, e fa passi a malappena nel bagno vaporoso,nudo solo per un secondo,prima che un asciugamano nero si avvolga attorno alla sua vita.

Si veste velocemente,tutto in nero , che è l'abbigliamento per gli incontri di famiglia tra streghe.Un paio di skinny strappati alle ginocchia abbracciano le sue lunghe gambe comodamente.Mette una camicia nera trasparente ,forse è un pò inappropriata,ma a chi importa? Sopra indossa il gilet nero di pelliccia. Una serie di anelli lo aspettano sul boudoir con pietre di cristallo , pietre e gemme, alcuni che valorizzano il suo potere, alcuni per tenerlo al sicuro dal male e alcuni che trova appena carini. Ne fa scivolare uno sull'altro dito e appone un orecchino a forma di mezzaluna scolpito dal dente di un Smilodon al suo orecchio superiore.Infila i piedi negli stivaletti rosa di camoscio.Il codice di abbigliamento è maledetto.

Con una spruzzata di colonia.Il suo look è completo.

Schiocca le sue dita e il disco suonante cade nel silenzio. Solleva Lilith, la sua gatta nera domestica preferita Bombay , nelle sue braccia, premendo parecchi baci sul suo capo,e scende le scale fino al "The Divine".

Quattro rospi saltano oltre i suoi piedi mentre raggiunge il pianerottolo .Bastian, uno dei gufi grigi di Gemma, lo guarda prima di riaddormentarsi. Sotto un calderone gorgogliante un fuoco brucia nel focolare.Quando appare Harry, il fuoco muore completamente. Il The Divine apparteneva a un loro parente prima di diventare di Harry e Gemma.Allora, era semplicemnte chiamato "Negozio di erboristeria" perchè le streghe erano meno esplicite sulla loro esistenza .

Per anni, il negozio era stato a Soho , inutilizzato e polveroso. Quando Gemma aveva finito l'università,aveva provato ad essere una dottoressa. Dichiarò di essere la prima strega che lavorava in una pratica importante, e lei si era avvicinata in modo allarmante al raggiungimento di quel sogno.Se qualcuno avrebbe potuto farlo, sarebbe stata lei .

"Pronto?" Gemma gli chiede, il suo animale domestico ,un soriano grigio fumoso, che li segue.

"Pronto,"dice Harry, seguendola fuori dalla porta.

Il problema su essere dottoressa è il duro ambiente. La magia di Gemma è sempre stata più pratica e semplificata rispetto a quella di Harry. Lei ha imparato ad adattarsi alle più tradizionali pratiche di magia che anche la loro famiglia approva. Ma le tese condizioni di lavoro al The Wythenshawe Hospital nel Southmoor ,sono state troppo restrittive, anche per lei,sopratutto per una strega.

Alla fine, Gemma decise che se voleva guarire i disturbi e migliorare la vita delle persone, lo avrebbe fatto alle sue condizioni.In estate Harry si laureò all'università, fecero i bagagli insieme, trasferendosi a Soho, e avviando il loro piccolo locale .

The Divine è sia un negozio di spezie sia un negozio di fortuna tutta in una volta.Vieni per una pozione e leggi anche il tuo futuro.Loro fanno tutto e lo fanno bene.

Gemma avvia la macchina,mettendosi gli occhiali da sole sul viso. Harry fa lo stesso.

"La mamma ci ucciderà," dice.

Harry sospira. "Lo dici ogni volta."

*

Le riunioni di famiglia si svolgono durante la colazione,pranzo o la cena. Un lungo tavolo allunga la distesa della sala da pranzo che sua madre ha decorato magnificamente con delle zucche, alcune scolpite con le facce degli Hallows Eve(*gruppo musicale anni 80) e alcune con fili di luci ,e candele nere.Questa volta l'incontro è la colazione,quando Harry e Gemma finalmente arrivano quasi metà del cibo non c'è più.

Sua mamma, Anne, sedendosi a capo tavola, dà loro uno sguardo, diretto più ad Harry che a Gemma. Harry si siede, sistemandosi il cappello dall'oro ampio, facendo scivolare via le ombre.

"Mi dispiace avervi fatto aspettare,"dice.

"Siamo solo felici che tu ce l'abbia finalmente fatta. Ho ragione,caro?" Anne chiede al loro patrigno. C'è un sorriso confidenziale nelle sue labbra contratte, quando guarda di nuovo Harry. Di solito le trasgressioni sono colpa di Harry, ma sua mamma è sempre stata particolarmente clemente con lui. Harry le invia un sorriso di rimando.

"Ho provato a svegliarlo,"dice Gemma, allungandosi per prendere un muffin e il coltello bloccato nel barattolo di marmellata. "Ma tu sai come dorme."

"Come la morte,"dice Harry con un' alzata di spalle. "Sebbene, se fosse vero, sarei sveglio presto in questo periodo dell'anno. "

"Parlando di streghe," sua mamma inizia. "Buon ottobre a tutti." Possiamo avere una festosa e gioiosa stagione Santa. "Solleva la sua bevanda di mimosa e melograno, e tutti fanno lo stesso.

"Buon ottobre!"dicono e bevono.

""Parliamo di novità," dice sua madre, abbassando il bicchiere. "Prima le notizie tristi."

Il loro zio, Lawrence, mentre sta ancora tagliando una fetta di prosciutto riferisce , "Il mio cane, Truffle, è gravemente malato. Ho risorto lui già una volta. Sapete che cosa dicono sul farlo due volte."

Attorno al tavolo, c'è un generale borbottio di comprensione.

Resuscitare qualcosa include il rischio di evocare qualcosa di completamente diverso da chi o cosa hai perso.I demoni, per esempio, che con tanto tempo a disposizione e tanta malignità nei loro corpi senza cuore e senza anima,amano intrufolarsi nei cadaveri e fare casino.E' sempre una sofferenza partecipare agli esorcismi. Harry ha partecipato a due e li evita quando possibile.

Il potenziale disastro raddoppia al secondo tentativo.

Chiedete a zia Jill,seduta vicino alla finestra con un'espressione pietosa sul viso. Cercò di resuscitare il gatto del vicino di casa due volte e riportò lo spirito di uno scimpanzé che era sfuggito al circo negli anni '20.Inutile dire, che quando Velma(lo scimpanzè) iniziò a scalare le pareti con la stampa, le cose non andarono bene.

"This might be it per Truffle,"dice Lawrence.

Harry alza il bicchiere. "A Truffle,"dice,mentre tutti fanno lo stesso. "Ha avuto una bella vita."

Bevono.

"Siamo sicuri di vederlo andare via bene," sua madre promette al vecchio. "Qualcun altro?"

"Donald Trump si sta candidando come presidente degli Stati Uniti," dice Gemma .

Sua madre annuisce. "Sì ,davvero spiacevole. Credo Jude l'abbia maledetto con quell'orribile odore.Ha detto di averlo trasformato in un arancio rossastro per la sua prossima apparizione pubblica. " "Per favore, dille che siamo tutti a favore", dice Gemma.

"Lo farò,"risponde Anne, il suo sorriso si espande. "Qualcuno ha buone notizie?"

Harry solleva il dito indice in aria e schiarisce la voce. "Io ho perfezionato la mia pozione polisucco," dice. "Gemma l'ha assaggiata per me proprio ieri."

Gemma annuisce. "E' vero.Funziona perfettamente."

Lo zio George lo schernisce. "Quando sarebbe utile una pozione come quella? Sicuramente non stai pensando di venderla nel tuo negozio? "

Harry si lecca le labbra. "Certamente non la venderemo agli umani. Il punto è che è un incantesimo difficile da padroneggiare e che ho. "

"Sì, ma è praticamente inutile,"dice zia Liz. "Davvero, Harry, ci sono molte tipologie di magia su cui potresti passare il tuo tempo."

Harry non ha la possibilità di rispondere. Non sa come potrebbe in ogni caso.

"È sempre stato così, no? "suo cugino, Maximus, canticchia." Sprecare buona magia in cose sciocche ".

"Levati dalle palle, Max," Gemma dice stanca. "L'ultima volta che ho controllato non hai imparato nulla. Sei stato uno stregone per molto più tempo e hai fatto molto meno. "

"Basta così," dice Anne, e tutti si zittiscono, sapendo bene di non intromettersi e ascoltare la loro matriarca. Lei guarda Harry. "Amore, sono orgogliosa di te per essere così... avventuroso con la tua magia.Ma sono d'accordo con il fatto che forse è il momento di concentrarsi su un mestiere più pratico. "

Harry la guarda e basta. Lei alza le sopracciglia.

"La nostra magia non è infinita," dice, il tono gentile che usa sempre per parlare con lui. "E' insolito,ma è possibile sprecare le tue abilità."

Questo lo terrorizzava da bambino, anche se non abbastanza da impedirgli di "sprecare" la magia. Salvava e risuscitatava lo stesso le creature boschive. Alcuni erano gravemente feriti e lui creava un piccolo esercito di conigli ,zombie e scoiattoli prima che Anne se ne accorgesse e li rimandasse alle loro tombe. Gli piacevano gli uccelli piacevoli e cantargli ninne nanne. Gli piaceva sperimentare con incantesimi esplosivi, una volta aveva incendiato la cucina prima che Gemma arrivasse rapidamente e la rimettesse a posto.

Tra i sei e i sette anni, la magia di Harry era fuori controllo, troppo potente per essere controllata, così non ci provava neanche. Non gli importava salvaguardare la sua energia o essere pratico. Quella era l'area di competenza di Gemma. L'interessamento di Harry era la natura selvaggia e l'aspetto miracoloso della magia.Cioè la tipologia che lascia a bocca aperta. Quella che non interessa o che è apprezzata dalla sua famiglia.

Sua mamma lo sta guardando come se si aspettasse che lui sia d'accordo. Non lo è, distoglie lo sguardo e inizia a mordicchiare il suo muffin.

"Va bene,"dice Anne con un sospiro.Osserva tutto il tavolo. "Notizie felici?"

*

La cosa più ironica di Gemma era quanto fosse frivola quando si trattava di questioni di cuore. Ha passato lunghe ore a far lavorare la sua magia per tutta l'infanzia, e ora che è adulta, si rifiuta ancora di essere seria con chiunque.

Sua sorella però è bellissima.Lo dice con orgoglio alla gente, anche se possono vederlo da soli. C'è qualcosa nel modo in cui è acuta, calcolata e controllata che fa cadere ai suoi piedi le persone, uomini e donne allo stesso modo.

E Gemma,come per compensare tutto il suo duro lavoro, amava dedicarsi a loro. Non ha mai dovuto flirtare. Una donna iniziava una conversazione con lei in un bar e, in qualche modo, alla fine,tornavano a casa insieme. Gemma sogghignava, le sue labbra erano sempre di un colore rosso vivo. Si passava le dita inanellate tra i capelli d'argento incandescente. Emetteva una piccola una risata scinitllante e l'intera persona cadeva, proprio lì ai suoi piedi.

È sabato mattina e lei non è né al negozio né nella sua stanza al piano di sopra e Harry pensa semplicemente che abbia trovato il letto di qualcun altro in cui rifugiarsi.E abbastanza presto si sveglierà e quella persona chiederà se potrà vederla di nuovo e Gemma risponderà "quando avrò tempo" e poi non lo avrà mai.

Povere anime.

Harry interrompe gli aghi che lavorano sul tessuto davanti a lui e si sporge per ispezionare il lavoro che hanno fatto fino ad ora, ha un paio di occhiali in equilibrio sul naso. Con un cenno, gli aghi iniziano a muoversi di nuovo.

Prepara una tazza di tè mentre prende una scopa per spazzare il negozio. Sono passati solo pochi minuti, ma i sabati è sempre più affollato. Presto Gemma girolonzerà attraverso la porta, in silenzio finché non avrà una tazza e una doccia.Fra non molto, gli utenti appariranno in cerca di magie o pozioni o una fortuna.

Infatti,proprio ora c'è qualcuno che si avvicina.

Alza lo sguardo proprio mentre una figura appare dietro la porta di vetro macchiato, offuscata dalle parole dipinte: "Vieni a trovare il The Divine", e gira il pomello. Ha una strana sensazione nello stomaco prima che la persona entri attraverso la porta.

Adesso sa perché sentiva una strana sensazione.

L'uomo lì in piedi sorride luminoso, a trentadue denti.

"Louis," dice Harry, o veramente sospira. "Ciao."

"Hey." È vestito con il suo abbigliamento da lavoro, i capelli perfettamente pettinati, le scarpe lucidate.

Il cuore di Harry inizia a battere e battere. "Cosa stai facendo qui?"

"Sto cercando Gemma," dice Louis.

Certo che lo fa. Harry si dice di non essere deluso. "Qui?"

"Sì. Sono soltanto venuto a parlarle."Gira ancora intorno al negozio, lasciando il cappotto e l'ombrello su un banco vicino alla porta.

Le sopracciglia di Harry si aggrottano. "Non hai provato a chiamarla?"

Louis alza le spalle, osservando intorno al negozio tutte le bigiotterie e i vasetti colorati. "Ho pensato di fare un salto."

"Qui?" Harry chiede di nuovo. "Non hai mai fatto solo un salto qua."

Lilith si avvicina alla gamba di Louis, girando timida mentre sfrega il proprio corpo contro la sua caviglia. Harry ruota gli occhi mentre Louis si china e le gratta la testa. "Hai un sacco di domande", dice Louis.

"Le streghe sono curiose di natura. Come i gatti," dice Harry.Si avvicina, scivolando contro il bancone accanto a Louis. Come un gatto.Adorerebbe avvolgersi attorno al corpo di Louis e accoccolarsi accanto a lui anche a letto. "Perché sei davvero qui, Lou?

"Te l'ho già detto.Sono venuto per vedere Gemma."

"Io le chiamo cazzate," dice Harry, incrociando le braccia, sia inarcando le sopracciglia.

Louis sospira profondamente. "Sono venuto per una pozione se lo devi sapere."

Harry si solleva di scatto. "Una pozione."

Louis gli fa un brusco cenno del capo.

"Che tipo?" Chiede Harry, impazientemente. Così ansioso di avere l'opportunità di aiutare, specialmente quest'uomo. Sempre lui. "Potrei farla per te."

"Preferirei che fosse Gemma a farla"La faccia di Harry crolla, ma lui lo nasconde abbastanza velocemente. Prende Lilith ai suoi piedi, che si arrotola facilmente tra le sue braccia e si volta indietro. "Bene lei non è qui.Dovrai venire più tardi. O provare prima a chiamarla."

"Hey," dice Louis. "Tu non ti sei offeso,vero?"

"Perchè dovrei essermi offeso? Non ti fidi della mia magia.Va bene."

"Non ha niente a che fare con la tua magia, Harry," dice Louis. "È solo il motivo della pozione. Preferirei tenerlo privato. "

La curiosità di Harry aumenta di più. In questo momento non la domerà mai. Accarezza la testa di Lilith. "Sono bravo a mantenere i segreti."

Louis scuote la testa. " Dimenticalo soltanto."

"E se provo a indovinare?"dice Harry.

"Harry,"dice Louis fermamente. Pensa che quel tono di voce dovrebbe calmare Harry, ma lo fa solo arrabbiare. "Perché sei così insistente?"

"Perché sei così riservato?" Harry replica. "Vuoi la magia oscura? Vuoi fare del male a qualcuno? " "Certo che no," dice Louis. "Perché dovresti ...?"

"Hai una brutta verruca?" Chiede Harry esaminando la sua bella faccia. "Un brufolo? Vendono cose in farmacia per quello. "

Le labbra di Louis si contraggono. "Sei ridicolo."

"Un siero della verità?" chiede Harry.

"Sbagliato di nuovo."

Harry stringe gli occhi. "Una pozione d'amore?"

È molto preparato nel leggere i gesti facciali e muscolari dei suoi clienti quando si occupa di ogni sorta di cartomanzia. È disponibile la magia oscura per leggere con precisione il futuro di qualcuno, lunghi incessanti incantesimi che riguardano la causa di qualcosa che gli succederà. Ma non c'è mai bisogno di usare misure così elaborate quando si può leggere direttamente nel palmo della mano , in una carta o in una sfera di cristallo. Gli uomini e le donne che entrano disperati nel negozio,

fanno sempre qualche gesto quando devono chiedere cosa vogliono. Nella leggera contrazione delle loro sopracciglia. Un rialzo o un abbassamento della loro bocca. Un leggero, leggerissimo rossore alle sommità delle orecchie, come quello che Louis sta facendo ora.

Harry prende un respiro. "Una pozione d'amore", conferma.

"Di nuovo sbagliato," dice Louis, voltandosi rapidamente.

Harry lo intercetta, avvicinandosi tra lui e la porta. "Non ho sbagliato. Vuoi una pozione d'amore. "

Louis serra la sua mascella. È vero.

Il cuore di Harry affonda.

Louis vuole una pozione d'amore.

"Quando Gemma arriva, dille che mi sono fermato," dice Louis, prendendo il cappotto.

"Louis, aspetta," dice Harry, afferrandolo per un braccio. Cosa stai facendo? Si lecca le labbra. "Uhm."

Louis alza le sopracciglia.

"In questo caso la cosa sulle pozioni d'amore," inizia Harry, il cervello che lavora velocemente, la sua bocca che si muove per riprendersi. "O qualsiasi pozione,veramente. La loro natura dipende molto dall'incantatore. Ad esempio, se una strega dal carattere oscuro crea un siero della verità, quel siero rivela verità oscure e sentimenti oscuri. Se una strega pura fa un veleno fatale, potrebbe solo far ammalare qualcuno, non ucciderlo. E se qualcuno come mia sorella, la cui magia è pratica e concisa, crea una pozione d'amore, potrebbe non essere il vero amore che finisci per trovare. E Gemma non è mai stata innamorata di nessuno. "

"E tu sì?" Le sopracciglia di Louis sono più arcuate.

Fanculo. Harry quasi soffoca in aria. "Non è questo il punto."

"Bene,quale è il punto?"

"Sono sempre stato più bravo con le pozioni d'amore", dice Harry. "Sono la mia specialità." Sta ancora tenendo in mano l'avambraccio di Louis. Allenta la presa ma non molla. Può sentire il calore di lui attraverso il blazer e la camicia. È sempre stato così in sintonia con il calore di Louis, poteva sempre sentirlo vicino o lontano.

"La tua specialità, huh?" dice Louis, incredulo.

Harry sorride.E' sicuro di questo. "L'Harmony non ha niente contro di me ." dice. Una breve risata scivola tra le labbra di Louis. "L'amore significa essere passionale e infuocato. E feroce e audace. Ti fa sentire come se stessi annegando e allo stesso tempo, come se finalmente riuscissi a respirare. Se vuoi trovare qualcosa del genere, la persona migliore per fare la tua pozione sono io. "

Louis lo fissa. Il suo sorriso è sparito, sostituito da un piccolo broncio pensieroso. "Sembri sapere molto su questo", dice. "Sul amore, intendo."

La pelle di Harry brucia per l'allusione. "Sì." È tutto ciò che può dire.

"Quanto ci vorrà per prepararla?" Chiede Louis, intendendo noncuranza.Harry fa una pausa.Che cosa stai facendo? Gli chiede di nuovo.

Non è questo l'uomo che ha amato fin dal momento in cui ha saputo che cos'è l'amore? Il ragazzo per cui aveva trascorso ogni stagione della sua infanzia struggendosi e sperando di fare buona impressione? Il ragazzo che aveva sempre ammirato? Voleva essere forte e duro come Louis, ma era arrivato anche il momento in cui avrebbe voluto baciarlo e ballarci.

Come può amare qualcuno così appassionatamente, così ampiamente e con un fuoco che non brucia mai e, allo stesso tempo, mandare quella persona a trovare qualcun altro? Non è nemmeno più sicuro di voler preparare una pozione d'amore per Louis. È che non è sicuro di poterlo fare. Non è sicuro che una goccia di malizia o rancore non si insinuerà nella miscela.

Assolutamente non può fare questo. È immorale ... o qualcosa del genere.

"Io non posso," dice Harry, definitivamente.Lascia cadere la mano e si gira.

"Cosa vuol dire che non puoi?" Chiede Louis, seguendolo.

Harry schiocca le dita e il suo grimorio si apre, le pagine svolazzano. "Almeno non per altri ... cinque o sei mesi. Sono molto occupato. "Afferra un barattolo di mirra e lo posa accanto al suo calderone. "Aspetta un minuto, Harry. Quale è il senso di tutto questo se non riuscirai a realizzare la pozione? "Chiede Louis. "A cosa stai giocando?"

Si sta arrabbiando. Harry può sentire il suo umore cambiare anche se le sue parole sono relativamente misurate. "Non sto giocando a niente." Harry agita la mano sulla pentola,creando una bolla. "Mi sono appena reso conto che il mio programma è pieno zeppo. Devo preparare questa pozione per Mrs Lowe e c'è ne sono tantissime altre. Gemma non è nemmeno qui per aiutarmi. Mi dispiace. Non so cosa stavo pensando. "

Louis lo guarda, senza espressione. La delusione è così chiara e palpabile, Harry deve distogliere lo sguardo.

"Bene, allora" dice Louis. "Sono venuto per Gemma comunque. Falle sapere che mi sono fermato. "

È pensato per ferirlo e lo fa. Louis viene sempre per Gemma, mai per Harry, anche se Harry è sempre più impaziente di vederlo. Lui non risponde, tenendo la testa leggermente piegata. Lilith e Sapphire si strusciano confortatamente contro le sue caviglie. Le campane del negozio suonano e quando Harry scansiona di nuovo la stanza, Louis non si vede da nessuna parte.

✺

Ottobre 2000

La casa degli Styles era diversa dalle abitazioni di altre congreghe di streghe. Era luminosa con tenui tende gialle ,il pavimento era accogliente in legno di ciliegio, e odorava costantemente di dolci che uscivano dal forno. Ad Anne piaceva il posto invitante.Faceva spesso feste con streghe e non streghe. I suoi amici venivano in tutte le forme e generi, inclusi vampiri e lupi mannari, avvocati, attori, atleti e altri personaggi pubblici.

All'inizio,l'accoglienza e la disponibilità erano mezzi per mascherare la loro vera natura e tenerli al sicuro. Ma all'inizio del ventesimo secolo, quando il segreto delle streghe crebbe di popolarità e accettazione in tutto il mondo, sua madre diventò improvvisamente più esposta su chi fossero, come se avesse aspettato tutta la vita per farlo.

Il 2000 fu anche l'anno in cui lui e Gemma connobbero Louis.

I Tomlinson, una grande famiglia con più figli di quanti ce ne fossero in quel momento nella famiglia di Harry, si trasferirono nella casa di fronte, a marzo. Venivano da "una famiglia ricca" come la famiglia di Harry. Era quello che aveva sentito dire per caso a sua zia. Non appena i camion di trasorto si erano allontanati, Anne gli aveva esteso un invito per il tè. Erano arrivati la settimana seguente e lei aveva subito presentato la famiglia come una congrega di streghe.

Jay Tomlinson, la mamma di Louis, aveva sorriso semplicemente.

"È bello conoscerti,"lei aveva detto.Aveva guardato suo marito, Alexander, in piedi accanto a lei. "Non credo che conosciamo altre streghe".

"Non penso che lo facciamo. È un piacere conoscervi, "aveva detto l'uomo, scuotendo la mano di Anne e poi la mano del padre di Harry.

"E voi avete dei bambini così adorabili,"aveva detto Anne, sporgendosi in avanti.

Jay aveva sorrsio. "Grazie. Questo è Louis," aveva detto fissando il ragazzo in piedi davanti a lei, con le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. "Ha dieci anni. Credo che tu abbia detto che li abbia anche tua figlia. "

"Si." Anne aveva messo la mano sulla testa bionda di Gemma. "È così carino. Sono sicura che diventeranno grandi amici. "Harry aveva schiarito la sua voce.Odiava essere ignorato. Aveva alzato lo sguardo su sua madre. Lei aveva sorriso e aveva messo l'altra mano sulla sua testa, arruffandogli i riccioli. "E questo è Harry.Lui ha sette anni."

Gli occhi blu di Louis si erano spostati su di lui. Aveva i capelli castani con una frangia che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Le sue piccole mani erano poggiate sugli avambracci di sua madre. Indossava una tuta sopra a un maglione color crema e una pesante sciarpa rossa che sembrava fatta a mano. Harry voleva allungare la mano e toccarlo, voleva assicurarsi che non fosse semplicemente una bambola. Gli umani non erano fatti per essere così belli. Poi lentamente, come il cambiamento delle foglie, Louis sorrise e il giovane cuore di Harry battè un po' più veloce.

"Andiamo a prendere quel tè," disse Anne, facendo cenno a tutti loro di entrare. "E forse della cioccolata calda per i bambini."

Lei e Jay erano diventate buone amiche dopo quel giorno. Jay, come Louis, non fu mai turbata da utensili ed elettrodomestici che giravano intorno alla casa, o persino dalle figure tenebrose della famiglia di Harry che a volte venivano.Zio Lawrence tendeva a essere intimidatorio verso chiunque incrociasse, eppure la prima volta che Louis lo aveva incontrato, aveva fatto un esame accurato dell'uomo prima di tornare al suo gioco di carte con Gemma.

Louis li andava a trovare spesso.Condivideva le lezioni con Gemma e svolgeva i compiti con lei nel pomeriggio. Rimaneva a cena - sempre. (Amava particolarmente le lasagne di Anne).

Lui e Gemma ascoltavano vecchi dischi o suonavano con gli strumenti polverosi nel seminterrato o giocavano a calcio nel cortile sul retro. Chiacchieravano di ragazzi e ragazze della scuola. A volte Louis leggeva tranquillamente mentre Gemma praticava i suoi incantesimi. Era l'unica persona, a parte Harry, a cui permetteva di distrarla.

E per tutto il tempo, Harry si sarebbe fermato da qualche parte nelle vicinanze, desiderando di essere sicuro e audace come sua sorella, cercando di essere così con la sua magia se non con la sua personalità. Tutti quegli incantesimi selvaggi che aveva inventato, in parte li aveva fatti per attirare l'attenzione di Louis, e Louis lo aveva notato solo una volta.

Quell' anno il giorno prima di Halloween, Harry aveva aiutato un cucciolo di cervo colpito da un cacciatore. Era stato nel bosco dietro casa sua ed era scattato in piedi dal tronco d' albero dove si era appoggiato, correndo oltre le querce , i cedri e le loro lunghe radici, veloce per quanto le sue gambe corte potessero. Agitando la mano in aria, aveva lanciato un incantesimo di stordimento al cacciatore, confondendolo e mandandolo in un'altra direzione.

Si era inginocchiato accanto al piccolo cervo. Una ferita sul fianco sanguinava e non c'erano pulsazioni da rilevare del suo stato di vita . Gli occhi e le narici di Harry avevano pizzicato, le lacrime lo avevano accecato velocemente. Si era portato la manica sulle palpebre e aveva espirato tremante. "Va bene."

Si era sfregato i palmi delle mani, aveva toccato il corpo ancora caldo del cerbiatto e aveva chiuso gli occhi. In qualche modo questo gli era venuto facilmente. Chiamare Artemide, la dea della caccia,gli elfi e le ninfe dei boschi, era come parlare una seconda lingua per Harry. "Perfavore,"aveva detto silenziosamente, e aveva sentito il debole e tremolante potere che gli scorreva tra i palmi delle mani e che aveva fatto pulsare il sangue nel corpo del cerbiatto.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

Gli occhi di Harry si erano spalancati, ma lui aveva tenuto le mani dove erano. Voltandosi, aveva visto Louis in piedi a pochi passi di distanza. "Shh," aveva detto, rimettendo a fuoco.Aveva udito i piedi di Louis scricchiolare dolcemente sulla terra della foresta e avvicinarsi. Lo aveva sentito inginocchiarsi al suo fianco. Anche quello era una fonte di forza.

Sotto le mani di Harry, il cerbiatto era rabbrividito. Sorpreso e disorientato, si era alzato sulle gambe traballanti. Harry aveva alzato le mani, con i palmi aperti. "Va tutto bene," aveva detto. Con cura, aveva appoggiato una mano sul petto del cerbiatto. "Stai bene."

"Hai appena-?" Louis aveva taciuto, mentre il cerbiatto si era sporto in avanti e aveva fatto scorrere il naso contro la guancia di Harry.

Harry aveva riso, accarezzandolo dolcemente. "Prego," aveva detto. "Torna da tua madre adesso." Sperava che fosse ancora viva. Il cerbiatto era tornato a fissarlo di nuovo e poi si era voltato e allontanato. Tirando su col naso, Harry aveva guardato Louis. "Qualcuno gli stava dando la caccia e gli ha sparato." Sollevò una foglia pigramente, facendo roteare il gambo tra le sue dita.

"E lo hai guarito?"chiese Louis. "O... Era morto?"

"Morto," disse Harry. "Ma la foresta lo ha riportato in vita."

"Tu lo hai riportato in vita," Louis lo corresse.

Harry scosse la testa, le sue guance si scaldarono perché Louis sembrava impressionato, persino fiero. "Non è così che funziona. La magia è lavoro di squadra, tra noi e gli spiriti che ci circondano. Mia madre dice che in realtà il nostro potere è riciclato dalle streghe prima di noi. "

Louis lo aveva guardato, lasciando che Harry si sentisse impacciato e sciocco. Poi c'era stato di nuovo quel sorriso, quel sorriso di miele, che si era allungato sul viso di Louis. "È da pazzi,"aveva detto. "Bel lavoro, Riccio."

Una scarica di farfalle era scemata nella pancia di Harry.

"Andiamo," aveva detto Louis, fissandolo, andandosene. "Tua madre sta preparando la colazione per cena. Poi vedremo Hocus Pocus."

Ripensandoci, non ci fu un momento chiaro e decisivo in cui Harry decise che il sole sorgeva e che la terra si girava a causa di Louis Tomlinson. Ricorda di non essere riuscito a smettere di guardare nella sua direzione. Ricorda come la sua lingua si annodava e la sua voce diventava rauca ogni volta che cercava di parlargli.Aveva iniziato a pensare che fosse maledetto.Louis e Gemma erano amici così legati non perché loro avevano la stessa età ,ma perché in ogni momento, in ogni situazione, Harry era ridotto a una pozza di facili singhiozzi nella presenza di Louis.(*lo prendevano in giro)

C'era qualcosa in lui o era la fusione di più cose contemporaneamente. Stava rivoluzionando semplicemente perché esisteva.A dieci anni era piccolo e ciò nonostante intenso. E Harry, da un momento che non riesce a definire, era intimorito da lui.

✺

Ottobre 2016

È inopportuno per lui essere fuori in ottobre. Con il diradamento del velo e l'aumento del loro potere ancestrale, le streghe sono nel loro periodo migliore in questo mese in particolare. Ma Harry ha cercato di evocare un demone con male minore negli ultimi dieci minuti e, di solito, gli ce ne vogliono solo due. "Olivier," ci riprova, emettendo del fumo da un'alta candela nera per la stanza. Si stringe gli occhi. "Vengo da te, un servitore di luce, con una richiesta. Vengo umilmente da te. Vengo da te a cuore scoperto. Ti supplico umilmente, ti supplico. "

Niente. Assolutamente niente.

Tenendo i capelli lontani dalla fiamma, spegne la candela.

Demoni di male minore concedono desideri o completano compiti che in genere sono troppo difficili o lunghi anche per una strega. Per il piccolo prezzo di una fiala del sangue dell invocatore e nessun altro obbligo, Harry tende a chiamarli molto, nonostante le avversioni di Gemma alla pratica.

Non importa. Niente di tutto ciò importa. Non può pensare. Non è stato in grado di pensare chiaramente in pochi giorni.

Louis ha chiesto il suo aiuto. Louis non chiede mai il suo aiuto e alla fine, lo ha fatto. Harry ha avuto la possibilità di essergli utile e lui lo ha allontanato. Per tali motivi egoistici. Certo, era preoccupato di contaminare l'incantesimo. Ma non ha nemmeno autocontrollo? Ha completato incantesimi simili mille volte prima. Non potrebbe ingoiare il suo orgoglio e fare lo stesso per l'uomo che ama?

Lascia cadere la fronte nel centro del suo grimorio.

"Qual è il tuo problema ?"

Gira la testa verso la tromba delle scale. Gemma si trova al pianerottolo con indosso un abito bianco e stivali neri. La sua bocca è colorata di rosso come sempre.

"Appuntamento?" Chiede Harry.

"Sì," dice lei. "Con un dottore."

"Pensavo che odiassi i medici," dice Harry.

"No, odiavo essere una dottoressa", chiarisce Gemma. "Uno formale, comunque. Ma Charles è brillante e divertente. Ti piacerebbe. "

Harry alza le sopracciglia. "Sei sicura?"

"Sì, in realtà", dice Gemma. "Penso davvero che voi due andreste d'accordo."

"Allora portalo a prendere un tè, per favore", dice Harry. "Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo."

Gemma sorride. "Glielo dirò. Ora, cosa ti succede?

Harry si siede dritto. "Niente."

Gemma gli dà un'occhiata.

"Oggi la mia magia è scarsa," dice Harry, chiudendo il suo grimorio. "Penso che sono solo stanco."

"La tua magia è stata un po 'imprevedibile per tutta la settimana", dice con un broncio. "Hai dato a Gene una pozione per il benessere e hai aggiunto la luparia."(*strozzalupi)

Harry si copre la bocca con la mano e resta senza fiato.

"Lei sta bene. Ovviamente non è come un lupo mannaro ", dice Gemma. "Dice che si è sentita un po 'malata ma questo è tutto. Le ho dato alcune pozioni gratis per rimediare. "

"Dio," esala Harry. "Sono un disastro."

"Solo un pochetto." Gemma alza le sopracciglia. "Vuoi dirmi perché?"

"Non proprio," dice Harry, il labbro inferiore sporge. "Non hai un appuntamento a cui andare?" "Ho tempo" dice, avvicinandosi, sedendosi sullo sgabello accanto a lui. Getta un'occhiata al suo posto di lavoro e al nome che Harry ha scritto in cenere su un pezzo di pergamena. "Olivier? Immagino che non si sia fatto vedere. "

"Non con quanto sia debole la mia magia, no," dice Harry scrollando le spalle.

"In ottobre? È molto strano. " "Lo so,"dice Harry. Gemma aspetta pazientemente per una spiegazione,mentre Harry prende e morde le sue unghie. Sospira pesantemente e bruscamente, facendo cadere entrambe le mani sulle sue ginocchia. "È venuto Louis? O ti ha chiamato per una pozione? "

Le labbra di Gemma si contraggono. "No, non l'ho sentito . E' per questo che sei di cattivo umore allora? Louis?"

"No," Harry dice rapidamente, incrociando le braccia. "Forse."

"Che cosa ha fatto questa volta? Chi sta frequentando? "

"Nessuno", dice Harry. "Lui solo ... La scorsa settimana è venuto a cercare una pozione."

"Louis lo ha fatto?" Chiede Gemma incredula. "Che tipo di pozione?"

Harry non può guardarla mentre lo dice. Preferirebbe non assistere alla pietà quando finirà. "Una pozione d'amore", dice tranquillamente.

"Oh, cazzo," mormora lei. "Va bene," dice Harry con una piccola scossa della testa. Si alza un po 'più dritto quando si rende conto di essere stravaccato e costringe un sorriso sul suo volto. "Non è come se ho provato a dirgli ... come mi sento. Non è come se l' ho fatto e mi ha rifiutato. Non gli ho mai dato la possibilità di farlo. "

Ma comunque, sarebbe carino se Louis lo avesse semplicemente notato. Questo è quello che Harry stava aspettando. Un giorno, Louis si sarebbe svegliato soltanto con la consapevolezza del modo in cui Harry si agitava intorno a lui, nel modo in cui lo pizzicava e stravedeva, come faceva da quando erano ragazzi.

"Harry," dice Gemma. "Quanto tempo è passato ora? Quanti anni hai passato piangendo per lui? Quindici, non è vero?

Harry sospira. "Non dirlo così. Ero un bambino per la maggior parte di quegli anni! "

"E tu lo amavi", dice Gemma. "E lo fai ancora. Dopo tutti quegli anni d'infanzia. "

Harry si mette la faccia tra le mani.

"Devi dirgli qualcosa", continua. "Devi farlo altrimenti finirai senza di lui. Farai questa pozione d'amore per lui - o lui mi chiederà di farlo - e poi lo perderai. "Lei abbassa la testa, cercando di catturare lo sguardo di Harry. "Vale almeno la pena provare, sì?"

"Ci penserò," dice Harry, mentre Lilith si arrampica sulle sue ginocchia, spingendo la testa contro la sua mano. Si accarezza la morbida pelliccia tra le orecchie. Gemma si alza, premendo un bacio sulla sua fronte. "Devo andare. Starai bene, però, sì? Non darai fuoco al negozio mentre non ci sarò? "

Harry sbuffa. "Proverò a non farlo."

Lei sorride e afferra la sua borsa. Con un movimento delle dita, è fuori dalla porta.

✺

Harry inciampa giù per i gradini,la mascherina per dormire infilata tra i suoi capelli. Si precipita alla porta, inciampando sui suoi piedi nelle ciabatte. Sbloccando il lucchetto, poi il secondo blocco, e quindi disarmando l'incantesimo che tiene lontani gli aggressori, alla fine apre la porta.

Vestito con il suo abito da lavoro, il vestito leggermente umido per la pioggia, Louis alza la testa e la bottiglia di birra in mano. "Bene, ciao," dice lui, poi entra e oltrepassa Harry.

"Cosa stai facendo qui?" Chiede Harry, senza fiato. Quanto puoi restare? Per sempre? Per favore?

È così felice di vederlo. Ci vuole un enorme sforzo per non mostrare tutta questa contentezza nella sua espressione, per non gettare le sue braccia attorno al corpo di Louis e implorarlo per il perdono.

"Sono venuto," inizia Louis, indicandolo. "Per quella pozione."

Lo stomaco di Harry fa un tonfo. "Te l'ho detto che non posso."

"Sì,che puoi," dice Louis. "L'ho cercata. Ho cercato su Google quanto tempo ci vuole per creare una pozione d'amore. Il sito web ha detto una ventina di minuti. "

Harry sbuffa. "Non dovresti mai cercare incantesimi su Google. Posso farlo in dieci ... "

Fanculo.

Lentamente, Louis sorride. "Dieci minuti? Non è affatto tanto. "

"Non posso," dice Harry, scuotendo la testa. Lui fa diversi passi. "È tardi. Il negozio è chiuso. "

"Harry," dice Louis, affrettandosi a seguirlo. Lo prende per un braccio e poi avvolge le sue mani calde attorno a entrambi i suoi polsi. Il suo tocco brucia nel migliore dei modi. Scruta gli occhi di Harry. Ha una testa folta più bassa di Harry, ma sembra molto più grande, così imponente. "Ti sto supplicando."

"Perché?" Chiede Harry piano, abbassando lo sguardo.

Louis sospira, lasciando cadere le mani. Si dirige verso uno degli sgabelli vicino alla postazione di lavoro e si siede, schiaffeggiando la sua birra sul bancone. Le sue spalle affondano mentre si curva. "Ho una bella vita, penso. Ho un buon lavoro Un sacco di soldi. Una bella casa. "

Una bella casa grande a Kensington, tre macchine e un cane. Ha fatto molto bene, i benefici di essere un noto avvocato per i diritti umani. E ancora...

"Eppure," Louis dice tranquillamente. "Non c'è nessuno con cui condividere tutto."

Harry non può guardarlo negli occhi. Incrocia le braccia, abbracciandosi, girando i piedi verso l'interno.

"Penso di dirtelo semplicemente," dice Louis. "Sono solo."

Harry prende fiato, alzando la testa. Guarda Louis dritto negli occhi. "Non lo devi essere". Questo è quanto. Si avvicina. "Louis-"

"Lo farai?" Chiede Louis, i suoi occhi si illuminano.

Harry apre la bocca.

"Farei letteralmente tutto quello che mi chiederai," dice Louis, parlando velocemente. "Quei cioccolatini ti sono piaciuti così tanto? Quelli di Parigi. Ti riporto un centinaio di scatole. Ti lavo i capelli. Pulirò la tua stanza. Tutto quello che vuoi."

Louis allunga le braccia, posando le mani sui fianchi di Harry. Appoggiandogli la testa contro lo stomaco . Harry riesce a malapena a respirare. Non vuole ancora mai respirare. Se Louis fosse sobrio, non lo farebbe . Non tocca più Harry in questo modo. Non da Halloween del 2009. Harry aveva sedici anni e sono stati chiusi in un armadio insieme ...

Harry non può farci niente. Alza la mano e fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Louis. Inclinando la testa verso il basso, inala il profumo dello shampoo di Louis e della sua acqua di colonia.

"Per favore, H" borbotta Louis.

Harry chiude gli occhi. Dopo quel momento nell'armadio, Louis era diventato distante, e forse questa è la vera ragione per cui Harry non gli ha detto come si sente da allora. Si ricorda ora che ci ha provato una volta.

Parlano a malapena, lui e Louis. Si vedono a malapena perché sono entrambi impegnati, Louis più di Harry, e non c'è mai molto di cui parlare quando lo fanno.

Ma anche così, Harry non potrebbe mai perderlo. Non potrebbe mai vivere con se stesso se lo facesse.

"Per favore", dice ancora Louis.

"Okay." Harry si estrae dalla presa di Louis. "Va bene."

Si gira, togliendosi la mascherina da notte. Schiocca le dita verso il focolare accendendo il fuoco e raggiunge un barattolo di petali di rosa rossa essiccati. "Ho bisogno di una ciocca dei tuoi capelli. Circa un pollice. Le forbici sono lì vicino ai coltelli. "

Louis fa un respiro tremante e si alza in fretta, facendo come detto.

Harry non riesce a pensare a quello che sta facendo. Non ci rimugina. Ora è tutta memoria muscolare. Ha creato l'Amortentia, l'incantesimo d'amore, mille volte prima, e il suo corpo si muove automaticamente, afferrando barattoli di miele, radice di mandragola e semi di mela. Tende la mano verso i capelli di Louis senza guardarlo.

"Grazie per questo" dice Louis. "Voglio dire che."

"Non dirlo," dice Harry, mentre Louis mette la ciocca di capelli nel suo palmo. Harry lo lancia nella miscela. Comincia a muovere il manico di legno e chiude gli occhi, chiamando Afrodite ed Eros e tutti i suoi antenati a potenziare l'incantesimo.

Apre gli occhi, afferra il mestolo e uno dei barattoli vuoti dallo scaffale dietro di lui. Prende con un cucchiaio una dose della miscela rosa nel barattolo e lascia cadere una cannuccia pieghevole per una buona misura. Scivolando sul bancone, dice "Bevi."

Louis annuisce, staccando gli occhi da Harry. Scruta il vetro e poi lo solleva lentamente.

C'è ancora tempo per tirarlo fuori dalla sua mano. Ancora tempo per riprovare ...

✺

Ottobre 2009

Quando Harry aveva suggerito a Louis di organizzare una festa mentre i suoi genitori non c'erano , non si era aspettato che Louis invitasse l'intera scuola. Aveva sperato che sarebbero stati solo lui e Gemma, e forse Niall della classe di Harry, e Liam e Zayn della squadra di football. Si aspettava al massimo dieci persone. Non trenta, che non erano un numero enorme, ma abbastanza che non c'era mai la possibilità di parlare con Louis. Aveva cercato di attirare la sua attenzione e aveva ricevuto un abbraccio laterale e un'arruffata dei suoi riccioli prima che Louis tornasse alla sua conversazione con un tizio dell'università locale.

Non era così che Harry immaginava di passare il suo Halloween.

Almeno, le bevande non erano male. Harry aveva preso uno shot che Gemma insisteva a provare a chiamare Red Death(*morte rossa). Era dolce e sciropposo e gli faceva sembrare la testa molto più leggera. Voleva sentirsi leggero. L'alternativa era il peso costante dell'amore non corrisposto. L'altra alternativa era passare tutta la notte a fissare la stanza con questo tipo con la mano sulla vita di Louis.

Quindi Harry aveva bevuto e bevuto e bevuto ancora.Era finito sulla pista da ballo, le mani nell'aria oscillavano attorno a quella canzone selvaggia e ipnotica. Si era lasciato trascinare in un gioco di gira-la-bottiglia / obbligo o verità.Aveva guardato stordito il cerchio dei frequentatori, incluso lo stesso Louis.

In quel momento Gemma aveva fatto girare la bottiglia, sorridendo maliziosamente. La bottiglia aveva rallentato sulla persona proprio accanto a Harry, ma prima che si fermasse completamente, aveva visto la testa di Gemma contrarsi minuziosamente a destra, spingendo la bottiglia a scivolare oltre quella persona e atterrare su Harry.

Harry aveva stretto gli occhi.

"Harry," aveva detto Gemma, battendo le mani. Lei aveva riso. "Obbligo o verità?"

Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, anche se poco prima lo aveva affrontato per i suoi sentimenti per Louis. Ho visto il modo in cui lo guardi , aveva detto, e Harry ne era stato consapevole da allora.

Quando lei gli aveva detto di confessarglielo, si era rifiutato. Non avrebbe potuto immaginarla mentre cercava di esporlo davanti a tutti i loro amici e conoscenti, ma Gemma era ubriaca e faceva cose strane alle persone.(*cioè che non lo dice a tutti ,ma essendo ubriaca lo può fare)

Se avesse scelto la verità, avrebbe potuto chiedergli per chi aveva una cotta . La sua migliore scelta era:

"Obbligo",aveva detto.

Era terrificante, il sorriso di Gemma era cresciuto. Senza sosta, lei aveva detto: "Sfido te e Louis a passare sette minuti nell' armadio".

La mascella di Harry era caduta.

Louis l'aveva guardata, la faccia tutta corrugata. "Io e Harry ?" aveva chiesto incredulo.

La pelle di Harry aveva iniziato a bruciare. Non le avrebbe mai più parlato. L'avrebbe maledetta con un singhiozzo cronico o un brufolo permanente proprio al centro della fronte.Aveva sollevato i pugni, incapace di guardare qualcuno o qualcosa tranne la bottiglia puntata come un dito accusatore nella sua direzione.

"Mi avete sentita," aveva detto Gemma, incrociando le braccia. "raggiungetelo."

Louis aveva guardato lei e Harry ,entrambi, la confusione impressa in ogni angolo della sua espressione. Per lui questo doveva essere stato assurdo.

Tuttavia, l'obbligo era una prova di coraggio e Louis non ne aveva mai rifiutato uno.Si era messo in piedi con un sospiro pesante e un roteare degli occhi.

"Andiamo, ragazzo," aveva detto a Harry, avvicinandosi all'armadio.

Niall aveva dato a Harry una pacca sulla sua spalla. "Riversa su di lui quel grande."

Harry si era sentito male.Si era alzato sulle gambe traballanti e aveva seguito Louis lentamente come se stesse camminando su un asse.Era entrato nell' armadio dopo di lui e per fortuna nessuno li aveva seguti o aveva cercato di ascoltarli. Louis aveva tirato la cordina sopra le loro teste collegata a una lampadina e si era lasciato cadere a terra con le braccia incrociate. Harry aveva fatto lo stesso.

"Questo è strano," aveva riportato Louis.

Harry si era tirato le ginocchia contro il petto. "Si..."

"Non so cosa sia preso a Gem," aveva detto Louis. "Questo è come se la chiudessi qui con te."

Harry aveva fatto una smorfia, posando il mento sulle sue ginocchia. "Non direi che ..."

Louis aveva scrollato le spalle e sospirato, appoggiando la testa contro il muro. "I sette minuti dovrebbero passare abbastanza velocemente. Sono un po' ubriaco ad essere onesto con te. Non ho davvero idea del tempo. "

"Neanche io,"aveva borbottato Harry. "Ho bevuto quella roba della morte."

"Red Death?" aveva chiesto Louis.Aveva sbuffato una risata. "Starai così male domani."

"Almeno è domenica" aveva mormorato Harry. Aveva guardato Louis, osservando i suoi morbidi capelli castani cadere negli occhi mentre inclinava la testa in avanti. "Hai mai baciato un ragazzo prima?"

"Certo," aveva detto Louis con facilità. "Tu non lo hai fatto?"

Harry non aveva risposto, scegliendo invece di mettere il broncio. Si era chiesteo chi fosse stato. Chi era stato abbastanza fortunato da rubare il primo bacio di Louis? Aveva guardato la bocca di Louis. Chi era stato? Perché lui\lei?

"Non hai mai baciato un ragazzo?" Chiese Louis, spalancando gli occhi. "Ma a te piacciono solo i ragazzi, vero?"

"Sì, ma ..." Harry aveva spinto via i suoi capelli sudati e flosci dagli occhi. "Non ho incontrato nessuno che volessi baciare. Non è che ci sia un intero esercito di ragazzi gay a scuola. E io sono uno strega. "

"Cosa c'entra essere una strega con questo?"

"Mia madre dice che probabilmente fa sentire i ragazzi intimiditi," aveva detto Harry scrollando le spalle.

"Senza offesa per la tua bella mamma, ma sono tutte cazzate," aveva detto Louis. "Non sono intimidito dal fatto che tu sia una strega."

"Sì ma non sei interessato a me,"aveva detto Harry.

"Giusta osservazione."

Dio, Harry voleva morire. Se solo avesse potuto dissolversi negli spazi tra le assi del pavimento, sarebbe stato fantastico.

"Aspetta," aveva detto Louis. "Non hai mai baciato nessuno allora?"

"No."

Louis aveva scosso la testa. "Dico soltanto che trovi qualcuno a scuola, qualcuno a tutti i costi e scegli quello giusto. Sei carino, lo sai? Hai i capelli ricci per te. Begli occhi. E le fossette, sì? Prendilo e scommetto che quella persona ti ricambierà. Ci scommetterei tutta la mia famiglia. "

"Non dovresti farlo," aveva detto Harry, con le guance in fiamme. "E non saprei neanche da dove cominciare. Come se non sapessi come baciare qualcuno. Quindi sai, ho incontrato persone che volevo baciare, credo, ma mi innervosisco sempre perché non so come. Non voglio essere deludente, sai? "

"Non lo saresti," aveva detto Louis. "È così facile. Viene spontaneamente con la persona giusta. È come se fossi così preso nel baciarli, che non pensi nemmeno all'altra merda. E neanche loro ci pensano. "

Harry odiava sentirlo dire da lui. Odiava pensare Louis sentirsi "ap posto" con qualcun altro. Odiava tutto ciò che riguardava questa conversazione, parlava di baci come se l'unica persona che avesse mai veramente voluto baciare non fosse seduta proprio di fronte a lui.

Certo, c'erano stati altri ragazzi che pensava fossero carini. Aveva avuto due situazioni dove aveva avuto l'opportunità di baciarli. E certo, si era preoccupato che potesse fare qualcosa di sbagliato, ma ciò che lo fermava davvero ogni volta era Louis. Il suo primo bacio era sempre appartenuto a lui. Almeno nella sua testa.

"Lo stai dicendo solo perché probabilmente sei così bravo," aveva detto Harry, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Louis aveva sorriso. "Sono abbastanza bravo."

Harry lo odiava e cazzo lo amava. Voleva cancellare quel sorriso dalla bocca perfetta di Louis, preferibilmente con la sua. La Red Death stava scorrendo nel suo flusso sanguigno, una fatalità metaforica che provocava un suicidio sociale nella vita reale.

"Dimostramelo," aveva detto Harry.

Il sorriso di Louis era scivolato via dalla sua faccia come uno sciatore lanciato dal fianco di una montagna. "Che cosa?"

Una risata imbarazzante e nervosa era scivolata fuori dalla bocca di Harry. "Sto solo scherzando."

"Cosa, non mi credi?" aveva chiesto Louis, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia.

"Voglio dire ..." Harry aveva scrollato le spalle. "Di certo non ti ho mai visto baciare qualcuno. E se sei così bravo, perché ti diverti con quel tizio là fuori? Non è così carino. "

Louis aveva socchiuso gli occhi, ma le sue labbra si erano contratte. "È carino".

"Ok," aveva detto Harry. "Ma potrei pensare che tutti quei ragazzi che hai baciato prima ti stiano ancora inseguendo. Volendo baciarti di nuovo perché sei così bravo. "

"Io sono quello bravo", aveva detto Louis, piantando un dito nel petto di Harry. "Ho scelto di non stare con quei ragazzi. Alla fine si sono rivelati tutti dei segaioli. "

"Qualunque cosa tu dica, Lou," aveva detto Harry, ridacchiando.

"Sai cosa," aveva inziato Louis, le labbra curve. "Vuoi mettermi alla prova, Styles? Te lo mostrerò."

Harry aveva smesso di ridere, di respirare. "Ho detto che stavo scherzando."

"Sì, ti ho sentito," aveva detto Louis, mettendosi in ginocchio, strisciando più vicino.

"Louis-"

"Pensala come pratica", aveva detto Louis. "Ti sto solo facendo un favore, va bene?"

Harry aveva guardato la sua bocca e leccato la sua. In nessun modo stava succedendo questo. No, cazzo. "Louis, non devi ..."

"Ma tu vuoi che lo faccia, vero?"aveva detto Louis, sedendosi di fronte a Harry. "Ecco perché sei così curioso, non è vero? Scommetto che stavi pensando di baciarmi. "

Harry aveva iniziato a scuotere la testa. "Sei ubriaco."

"Anche tu," aveva detto Louis guardando la sua bocca. "Dimmi di arretrare e lo farò. Sei una strega. Puoi persino lanciarmi un incantesimo o qualcosa del genere. "

"Non ti farei mai questo," aveva detto Harry, tranquillamente.

Louis si era sporto in avanti. "Solo pratica, sì?"

Harry lo aveva guardato negli occhi. "Si."

"E la prova," aveva mormorato Louis, accarezzando la guancia di Harry con il pollice. "Sono così bravo."

Dammi un bacio , aveva pensato Harry.

Louis lo aveva baciato.Aveva premuto le loro bocche insieme una sola volta, facendo volare il cuore di Harry su e giù attraverso il suo corpo come un palloncino con l'aria scatenata. Louis si era tirato indietro, la fronte corrugata, gli occhi sulle labbra di Harry.

"Morbide,"aveva detto. "Questo è così fottutamente strano."

Harry si era sentito girare la testa, barcollando in avanti, la sua fronte aveva sfiorato Louis. "Non sono impressionato."

Louis era scoppiato a ridere, si era sporto in avanti e aveva baciato di nuovo Harry. Questo era molto meglio. Questo era lento e dolce. Louis aveva preso a coppa la parte posteriore del collo di Harry come doveva aver fatto con tutti quei ragazzi che erano venuti prima, e lo aveva indirizzato dove voleva. Harry aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva capito cosa avesse inteso Louis riguardo alla persona giusta. Non aveva pensato a come lui baciava o quanto bene aveva baciato Louis. Era tutto semplicemente bello.

Aveva cercato di calmarsi. Aveva provato a comportarsi normalmente. Ma poi aveva allungato le braccia e aveva attorcigliato le mani sul maglione di Louis e si era chinato su di lui. Louis aveva emesso un suono di sorpresa ovattato quando la lingua di Harry si era scagliata contro le labbra. Ma l'aveva raggiunta rapidamente, aveva aperto la bocca e spinto la sua lingua contro quella di Harry.

Questo era stato il momento più bello e più gioioso della vita di Harry. Era il momento che avrebbe desiderato ricordare con perfetta limpidezza per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Harry si era avvicinato ancora di più, cercando di salire sul grembo di Louis.

"Whoa ..." Louis lo aveva fermato con le mani sui fianchi.Aveva guardato in basso tra loro e la faccia e il collo di Harry erano arrossiti. Era duro. Era così difficile. Aveva pensato di lanciare una sorta di incantesimo su se stesso per far sparire la sua fottuta erezione, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

"Ecco qua," aveva detto Louis con una piccola risata. "Ritengo che è una prova sufficiente."

"Non fermiamoci," aveva detto Harry.

Le sopracciglia di Louis si erano inarcate. "Che cosa?"

"Non dobbiamo fermarci,"aveva detto Harry, sporgendosi di nuovo.Aveva baciato Louis in modo sciatto e stupido, cercando di avvicinarsi il più possibile. Louis lo aveva lasciato fare.Aveva persino lasciato che Harry lo cavalcasse sulle ginocchia. Aveva gemuto persino quando Harry si era spostato un po'. Dovevano essere già passati sette minuti. Presto la porta si sarebbe aperta e qualcuno li avrebbe catturati in quel modo, e Harry quasi lo avrebbe voluto- per levare dalle palle quel tipo che toccava Louis.

"Puoi toccarmi," aveva balbettato Harry.

Louis si era ritratto di nuovo. "Harry-" aveva tirato via le mani di Harry dalla sua camicia, avvolgendo le sue dita attorno ai suoi polsi. "Dobbiamo smettere."

"Perché?"aveva chiesto Harry. "Non sono solo io eccitato." Anche Louis era duro, il suo cazzo che spingeva dentro la coscia di Harry. Harry lo aveva fatto diventare così e voleva fare di più. "Posso farti venire se vuoi che lo faccia."

"Cosa addirittura?-Hai appena baciato qualcuno per la prima volta. Che cosa ne sai di avere un orgasmo ? »Louis aveva scosso la testa. "Dovresti farlo con qualcuno che ti piace davvero."

"Non mi interessa."

"Dovresti," aveva detto Louis, fermamente. Lo aveva trattenuto e si era alzato in piedi. "Non avremmo dovuto farlo. Mi dispiace."

Lo stomaco di Harry aveva cominciato a turbinare. Aveva stretto gli occhi chiusi. "Louis-"

"Siamo andati troppo oltre", aveva detto Louis. "Dimentichiamo che sia successo, sì?"

Come avrebbe potuto mai? Harry si era pressato la mano sullo stomaco. Aveva guardato mentre Louis cominciava a sbattere contro la porta dell'armadio. "Sono passati più di sette minuti, segaioli. Aprite la dannata porta, "urlò.

Qualche secondo dopo, la porta si era spalancata proprio quando Harry si era rannicchiato e aveva svuotato lo stomaco per tutto il pavimento.

✺

Ottobre 2016

Louis non lo vuole.

Non lo ha mai voluto, e mai lo vorrà. Prima si rassegna, prima potrà andare avanti (o almeno provare). Forse un giorno a breve, dopo che la pozione sarà entrata in scena e Louis troverà quello giusto, Harry potrà anche fare amicizia con quella persona. Lui ,Gemma, Louis e quell'uomo fortunato possono andare a bere qualcosa e cenare, e Harry potrà fingere di non aver trascorso più di un decennio così stupidamente innamorato.

Non c'è ancora nessun tentativo da Harry, comunque. Non ha senso.

Harry guarda Louis avvolgere le sue labbra attorno alla cannuccia e non pensa al loro bacio di tutti quegli anni fa nell'armadio. La scrollata di spalle verso l'alto di Louis suggerisce che la pozione ha un sapore migliore di quanto si aspettasse. Sbatte le labbra insieme. "È come uno di quei succhi pressati organici."

Le labbra di Harry si contraggono. "Bevi velocemente," dice. "Deve finire tutto entro un minuto."

Louis annuisce e beve senza fermarsi finché la cannuccia non si estrae rumorosamente in aria e non c'è più niente.Fa un rutto, mettendo giù il barattolo.

"E adesso?"

"Pensavo che tu sapessi come funzionasse," dice Harry, sorridendo. "Ora aspetti. Vai nel mondo. Potrebbe non funzionare immediatamente, ma la pozione rivelerà le persone con cui potresti trovare l'amore. Quando li fissi, la loro aura sarà rosa, o rossa quando sarai particolarmente compatibile, ma è raro "

"Sembra abbastanza semplice," dice Louis.

"Bene." Harry gli rivolge un altro sorriso. "In bocca al lupo. Fammi sapere come va."

Louis si allontana. "Questa volta la prossima settimana, potrei semplicemente avere un'anima gemella", dice, iniziando a diregersi verso la porta. "Aspetta."

"Lou," dice Harry, fermandolo.

Louis si volta verso di lui.

"Hai dimenticato il tuo cellulare," dice Harry, sollevandolo dal piano di lavoro. Si avvia verso Louis e poi si blocca, vedendo lo sguardo sul viso di Louis, vedendo il modo in cui incespica all'indietro, scuotendo la testa. "Louis?"

"Che cazzo", respira Louis. Stringe gli occhi chiusi, li apre. "Che cazzo ."

Louis

Lo spazio attorno a Harry è rosso, un lieve e rosato rosso rosato, e questo non ha senso.

"Louis, cosa c'è?" Harry lo raggiunge e Louis inciampa di nuovo, premendosi contro la porta. Harry geme. "Sapevo che non avresti dovuto prenderla da ubriaco. Hai bisogno di vomitare? Louis, ho bisogno che tu mi parli. Se qualcosa non va, non posso aiutarti se non lo spieghi. "

C'è qualcosa che non va, ma Louis non lo può spiegare.

Tutto quello che sa è che Harry sta risplendendo come il fottuto sole,se il sole fosse rosso vivo e uno dei suoi più vecchi amici d'infanzia. Non è possibile, eppure sta succedendo. Ancora una volta, Louis stringe gli occhi e li apre e questo non cambia nulla.

"Devo andare," dice bruscamente, distogliendo lo sguardo da Harry. Non può guardarlo in questo momento. Prende il telefono da lui e lo infila nella tasca posteriore.

"Louis, per favore parlami."

"Sto bene, Harry," dice Louis. "Sto bene. Mi sono sentito un po' stordito solo ora ,ma è solo l'alcol. Ho bisogno di dormire e starò bene. Ci vediamo, si? "

Harry lo fissa mentre Louis si gira e afferra la maniglia della porta. "Per favore chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa", dice.

Louis lo guarda di nuovo. Ancora incandescente. Fottuto diavolo...

"Certo. Buonanotte, Harry, "dice e si precipita all'uscita della porta.

✺

"Quali sono le possibilità che Harry incasini una pozione d'amore?"

La forchetta di Gemma rallenta fino a fermarsi nell'insalata. Alza lo sguardo, scrutando il bordo dei suoi occhiali da sole che rifiuta di rimuovere anche quando sono al chiuso.

"Mi sto solo chiedendo", dice Louis.

"Mi sto solo chiedendo", ripete Gemma. "Una cosa strana su cui chiedersi."

Louis sospira. "Per favore rispondi alla domanda."

"Le probabilità sono zero", dice Gemma. "Harry ha fatto quell' incantesimo un migliaio di volte. È molto vicino ad Afrodite. E la sua magia è particolarmente compatibile con quel genere di cose. "

Louis prende un sorso del suo mojito e poi lo svuota tutto. Gemma guarda il bicchiere vuoto mentre Louis si volta di scatto alla ricerca del cameriere. L'uomo appare al loro tavolo in pochi secondi e Louis ordina il whisky.

"Stai bene?" Chiede Gemma.

Louis annuisce. "Sto benissimo."

Le bocca rossa di Gemma si contrae. Tamburella le sue unghie lucide sul tavolo. "Stai cercando di chiedere ad Harry una pozione d'amore, no?"

Louis scuote la testa. "No-"

"Mi ha già detto che glielo hai chiesto", dice Gemma. "E so quando menti, Louis, quindi risparmialo ad entrambi."

Louis inghiotte il nodo in gola. "Potrei prenderlo in considerazione."

Gemma incrocia le braccia. "Stanco di essere già single? Pensavo volessi un po 'di tempo per te dopo l'ultimo? Jack, giusto? "

"Quello che voglio è trovare qualcuno che non mi faccia desiderare tempo per me stesso," dice Louis, infilzando la sua insalata di pasta con la forchetta. "Ho impiegato alcuni mesi per essere single e non mi ha aiutato. Non sto diventando più giovane. E nemmeno la persona a cui sono destinato. Quindi, sì, qualcosa che aiuti a trovarlo sarebbe grandioso. "

Un'immagine di Harry rosso incandescente lampeggia nella sua testa. Il suo drink arriva subito dopo e ne beve subito un sorso.

"Beh, Harry sarebbe stato l'unico a farlo. Le pozioni d'amore non sono il mio genere ", dice Gemma. "Anche se immagino che tu lo sappia visto che è Harry a cui hai chiesto informazioni."

"Quante sono le probabilità di incasinare la pozione?"

"È una pozione difficile da incasinare", dice Gemma. "La strega dovrebbe essere incompetente, quello che io e mio fratello non siamo."

Louis si massaggia la fronte. Questo lo rassicura allora. Ha bisogno di vedere Harry.

✺

Harry indossa una lunga tunica rosa e il suo cappello dall'orlo largo quando Louis entra nel The Divine . La camicia nera trasparente che indossa sotto, è sbottonata fino all'inizio del suo tatuaggio a farfalla, che mostra uno dei suoi capezzoli e un altro set di tatuaggi sui pettorali. Le sue unghie sono dipinte di nero. Potrebbe indossare l'eyeliner. E' il look che ha usato per la maggior parte degli anni da adolescente e da adulto: appariscente, appariscente e così diverso dalla persona cui si era immaginato diventasse.

Non è che Harry non sia attraente. È che Louis non è mai stato particolarmente attratto da lui. Lui sa che Harry è magnifico. Lui sa che crescendo, molte persone sembravano ammirarlo (anche se Harry era sempre ignaro di loro). Ha gli occhi verdi del mare, che a volte sembrano brillare, la fossetta dell'assassino e i capelli luminosi.

Ma è sempre stato solo Harry, lo strano amico d'infanzia di Louis e il fratello minore della sua migliore amica ...

E succede di nuovo che diventa rosso acceso.

L'intensità dell'aura di Harry si è attenuata ora che la pozione si è completamente stabilizzata nel flusso sanguigno di Louis. È ancora un ricco rosso cremisi, ma più di un contorno attorno alla figura di Harry ora che un bagliore di tutto il corpo.

Harry mette il pestello che sta usando per schiacciare le erbe contro il lato di un mortaio. "Ciao," dice sorridendo.

Louis sorride teso e si fa avanti nel negozio.

"Come ti senti?" Chiede Harry, guardandolo con circospezione.

"Bene," dice Louis. "Molto meglio."

Harry guarda il vassoio di cartone tra le mani, che Louis ha dimenticato fino ad ora. Tiene due tazze da Starbucks.

"Giusto," dice Louis, ritirando una delle tazze. "Questo è per te. È un latte alle spezie di zucca. Come ringraziamento. "

Il sorriso di Harry cresce. "Non dovevi farlo."

"L'ho fatto. È anche una scusa per andarsene senza pagare ", dice Louis.

Harry prende il latte. "Forse dovresti tenere a bada il pagamento fino a quando non sapremo che la pozione ha funzionato correttamente."

Le sopracciglia di Louis si allargano. "C'è una possibilità che non sia così?"

"Non proprio, no," dice Harry. "Non ho mai avuto lamentele, ma non mi sei sembrato apposto dopo averla presa. A proposito, ero davvero preoccupato. Ho provato a chiamarti. E ti ho mandato un sms ".

Louis si avvicina al bancone, appoggia il vassoio delle bevande e si siede. "Mi dispiace per quello. Non volevo farti preoccupare "dice, lanciando un'occhiata a lui e poi abbassando lo sguardo. Scioglie la sciarpa, sentendo lo sguardo di Harry su di lui, anche se rifiuta il contatto visivo. Prende un sorso del suo latte e lo appoggia, avvolgendo le mani attorno alla tazza calda. "Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Qualsiasi cosa," dice Harry.

Sembra così serio. È sempre stato così, ora che Louis ci pensa, sempre così impaziente di aiutare. Louis lo apprezza. "Quali sono le probabilità che qualcuno brilli di rosso? Sai, ora che la pozione ha iniziato a fare effetto? È un evento comune? "

"No, è estremamente raro," dice Harry. "Significa essenzialmente che tu e quella persona siete anime gemelle, se credi in questo genere di cose." La sua faccia cambia. "Perché...? Hai-? Hai visto qualcuno ... rosso acceso? "

"No", dice Louis velocemente. "No, me lo stavo solo chiedendo. Ho visto qualcosa su Google. "

"Vedrai qualcosa su Google come sul tuo cuore che esplode e spaventerà il tuo piscio e poi dirai che te l'avevo detto."

Louis sorride, guardando Harry mentre solleva il pestello. "Volevo solo informarmi."

Harry scoppia a ridere e ricomincia a macinare le sue erbe mentre uno dei rospi inizia a saltellare sul bancone, nello spazio tra gli avambracci di Louis, e poi via. Harry sorride dopo di lui.

"Chi è quello?" Chiede Louis.

"Benny," dice Harry. "Uno dei più vecchi. Non molto sociale, quello. "

La pagina del grimorio di Harry si gira e lui la sbircia prima di girarsi per afferrare un altro barattolo.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Chiede Louis.

Lo sguardo di Harry si dirige verso di lui e le sue sopracciglia si inarcano. Louis sente che la sua pelle ha cominciato a scaldarsi. Si sta sentendo strano. Lui lo sa.

"Um. È un elisir del sesso, in realtà, "dice Harry, sorridendo.

Louis appoggia il mento sul suo palmo. "Vai avanti."

Harry sorride. "Lo diffondi sulle tue lenzuola prima del sesso e rende le cose ... più eccitanti."

"Ci hai già provato, vero?" Chiede Louis senza pensarci, perché oggi non pensa affatto.

La bocca di Harry si apre ,ma non esce nulla. È ovviamente scioccato, come chiunque altro lo sarebbe quando gli viene chiesto apertamente sulla propria vita sessuale. Lui e Harry non parlano di cose come questa. La più vicina discussione che hanno mai avuto è stato parlare di baci nell'armadio diversi anni fa ...

"Non devi rispondere a questo", dice Louis. "Mi sto solo chiedendo se puoi attestare la sua efficacia."

Le labbra di Harry si contraggono. "Giusto. Beh, l'ho prodotto perciò ovviamente", dice. Esita, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. Louis trova il gesto interessante. Harry dice " L'ho provato pure io, sì, e funziona. Con qualcuno o da solo. "

Molto interessante.

"Saresti sorpreso", aggiunge Harry, "quante persone chiedono qualcosa di simile. A volte la loro vita sessuale va bene, ma lo vogliono per un'occasione speciale. Ci sono persone che sono single e non vogliono affatto nessuno, solo una notte divertente per se stessi. "

Louis vomita di nuovo parole: "Vuoi qualcuno?"

E ancora, Harry è senza parole.

"Supponendo che tu non abbia già qualcuno," aggiunge Louis.

"No," dice Harry lentamente, guardando le erbe mentre parla. "Non c'è nessuno adesso, ma alla fine, mi piace. In questo momento, sto bene solo ad aiutare le persone, lavorando nel negozio con Gem. "

Louis deglutisce, ma lo strano nodo in gola rimane. "Sei bravo in quello che fai, eh?"

Harry lo studia incuriosito. "Direi di sì."

Louis incontra il suo sguardo ed è silenzioso per un secondo bizzarro, si sente solo il fuoco scoppiettante dietro Harry.

"Louis," dice Harry, in silenzio. "Sei sicuro di stare bene?"

No, Louis non sta affatto bene.

"Devo andare," dice, avvolgendosi la sciarpa intorno al collo. "Ho appena ricordato che c'è molto che devo fare prima di andare a lavorare domani."

Harry allunga una mano, posandola su Louis , e Louis lo guarda, lo guarda dritto negli occhi e si sente come se stesse barcollando in avanti. "Sono qui se hai bisogno di me", dice, la sua voce è lenta, profonda e calda.

Louis annuisce, sfilando la mano da sotto il suo tocco. "Grazie", dice. "Ci vediamo in giro, H."

"Ci vediamo," sente dire a Harry mentre si dirige verso la porta e se ne va.

✺

'Hey! Come vanno le cose?'

Le dita di Louis si congelano sulla tastiera. Guarda il messaggio inviato da "Riccio" e solleva il cellulare dalla scrivania. Rinvia un semplice, "Bene! "

Sospira e stringe le palpebre sotto gli occhiali. " Tu? "Aggiunge.

Harry gli manda una foto di se stesso, con il pollice alzato, e Benny il rospo in cima alla sua testa riccia come una specie di diadema. Louis non può farci niente;sorride ampiamente.

"Carino"gli invia.

"Benny dice grazie."

Louis esita. È strano: ha sempre considerato Harry uno dei suoi più stretti e più vecchi amici, eppure solo ora si rende conto di quanto stentata sia stata la loro relazione. Non si mandano messaggi come questi. Parlano a malapena solo loro due, sempre e solo quando Gemma è nei paraggi. Non è nemmeno sicuro del motivo per cui Harry gli stia scrivendo un messaggio. Non è neanche sicuro che gli dispiaccia.

" Dovrei chiederti cosa stai combinando? "

Harry gli manda un'altra immagine di due rospi nel lavandino del bagno, tutto sudato. " Ora del bagno ," dice. " Benny non ne è molto contento. "

Louis sorride. Il suo computer entra in modalità di sospensione, ma a malapena se ne accorge. " I rospi hanno davvero bisogno di bagni? Pensavo che si prendessero cura di se stessi da soli? "

"I miei figli sono speciali. "

" Sei un tipo strano. "

" La maggior parte delle streghe lo sono. "

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e poi torna di nuovo a guardare le foto di Harry e Benny. Si ritrova a fissare la schiuma nei capelli ricci di Harry, la fossetta, i suoi due denti anteriori. Sobbalza quando il telefono vibra di nuovo con un altro messaggio.

" Nessuna strana reazione alla pozione, giusto? "

A parte Harry, che potenzialmente potrebbe essere la sua anima gemella? "neanche una. "

Ha visto altri due uomini di passaggio che hanno emesso un'aura rosa proprio ieri, ma mai rossa.Ieri stava naviagndo su google e ha trovato persone nei forum online che possono testimoniare di aver incontrato il loro coniuge dopo aver consumato una pozione d'amore. In ogni caso, l'aura è rosa. Sempre rosa

E in qualche modo, nonostante la rarità di una cosa del genere, ha Harry, avvolto in un brillante rosso rosato. Non ha senso. Se Louis ci pensa troppo a lungo, la sua testa inizia a dolere. Ma lui non smette di pensarci. Non può smettere di pensare a Harry ora che ha iniziato.

"Potrei fermarmi per questo pomeriggio?" Louis manda. "Mi piacerebbe pagare quel conto."

"Certo. Stiamo preparando la cena per festeggiare l'anniversario di mamma e papà. "

"Anne sta cucinando"

"No,io."  
"Non sono sicuro di aver provato la tua cucina prima. Vivró?"

"Ovviamente no. Il mio piano è di avvelenarti."

"Suona delizioso. Sarò lì."

"Vestiti di nero xx"

Louis non chiede perché. È una cosa da strega, ha imparato. Le celebrazioni richiedono un abbigliamento nero. Le cene ufficiali richiedono il nero. Qualsiasi cosa è tutta una scusa per venire addobbato tutto in nero.

Quel pomeriggio Louis indossa un dolcevita nero e jeans skinny neri. Lui imbroglia con la sua sciarpa rossa vaporosa ,ma spera che la giacca di pelle nera lo compensi. Porta una bottiglia di Merlot e una biglietto per i genitori di Harry.

Gemma apre la porta, sembrando sorpresa della sua presenza.

"Immagino che Harry non ti abbia detto che sarei venuto?"

"Me l'ha detto!" Questa è Anne, seduta al piano di lavoro con un bicchiere di vino in mano. Indossa un abito nero e stivaletti neri lucidi, i capelli fissati in un nodo. "Vieni dentro, amore. Stai lasciando entrare corrente d'aria. "

Louis entra e la porta si chiude dietro di lui da sola.

"Cosa ti porta qui?" Chiede Gemma, versandogli un bicchiere di vino, mentre Louis si avvicina ad Anne e le da un bacio di saluto sulla guancia.

"Ho sentito che qualcuno ha un anniversario", dice Louis. Si gira verso il padre di Harry e lo abbraccia, i due si danno dei colpetti sulla schiena.

"Hai sentito bene", dice Anne. Lei guarda il vino nelle sue mani. "È per noi?"

"Certo," dice Louis, porgendole il vino e la cartolina. "Felice anniversario."

"Sei un tesoro", dice Anne, premendosi la cartolina sul petto. "Di a Jay che ti sto tenendo con me. Sei mio figlio adesso.Lo sei sempre stato. "

Louis sorride. "Penso che abbia fatto pace con quello in tutti quegli anni in cui ho rifiutato di lasciare la tua casa."

Per un po ', tutti avevano pensato che Louis e Gemma si sarebbero messi insieme. Era successo così ,che spesso Louis aveva trovato ragioni per presentarsi a casa degli Styles. Poi era iniziata la scuola secondaria e Louis si era messo come in fila per confessare che gli piacevano i ragazzi. Si ricorda che l'ironia della situazione aveva fatto ridere tutti. Tranne Harry. Louis non riesce a ricordare dove fosse Harry durante tutta la serata in cui ha fatto coming-out con le loro famiglie.

Harry spinge attraverso le porte oscillanti della cucina, tenendo due piatti, uno di quello sembra lasagne e l'altro di verdure. I suoi capelli ricci sono sudati alle tempie. La sua faccia è arrossita. Guarda Louis e sorride, più intensamente di quanto Louis si aspettasse.

"Ciao," dice. Uno dei gatti guizza tra le sue gambe,facendolo sbilanciare. Fa cadere quasi i piatti, ma sbatte la schiena contro il muro per rimanere in piedi. Louis è al suo fianco prima ancora di aver preso una decisione consapevole di avanzare. Raggiunge uno dei piatti.

"Mi ricordi di un piccolo cervo," Louis gli dice sottovoce. "Come quello che hai salvato quando eravamo bambini. Lasciami aiutarti."

Harry lo fissa così intensamente che Louis sente il calore scorrere sul suo viso. "Non pensavo che te lo ricordassi."

"È stato fottutamente incredibile, certo che me lo ricordo", dice Louis. Non riesce a gestire quanto sono grandi gli occhi di Harry, come non sembra stia battendo le palpebre. Da sabato, Louis sente che Harry sta guardando attraverso di lui, e non è ancora sicuro di cosa riuscirà a trovare. Si gira, sentendo altri occhi su di sè come quelli di Gemma e Anne, anche se fingono di essere impegnate nelle loro chiacchiere.

Harry torna in cucina dopo aver posato il piatto sul tavolo e Louis non riesce a smettere di pensare. Ha bisogno di risposte. Vale a dire chi e che cosa significa Harry per lui? E perché? Si trattiene lì con tutti gli altri per un po ', sorseggiando il suo vino, e poi non ne può più.

"Sto solo –fa un cenno della testa verso la porta della cucina. "Andando a vedere se ha bisogno di aiuto."

Gli occhi di Gemma si restringono immediatamente. Louis va in cucina prima che lei possa provare a leggergli nel pensiero. C'è la magia per quello. È sicuro che non sarebbe stato difficile per lei usarla.

Spinge la porta della cucina aperta e trova Harry che glassa una torta. Alza lo sguardo quando appare Louis, le sopracciglia si piegano.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

Louis scuote la testa e dondola all'indietro sui talloni. "Sono solo venuto a vedere se avevi bisogno di una mano."

Lo sguardo di Harry si sposta lentamente. "Penso che probabilmente ho fatto tutto."

"Bene," dice Louis, ma lui non se ne va. Si avvicina alla cucina mentre Harry ricomincia a glassare la torta. "Ti ricordi quando eravamo bambini e tua madre aveva cucinato quella torta per il compleanno di tua nonna? E Gemma dormiva, e tu ed io eravamo scappati in cucina e ne abbiamo mangiato quasi la metà? "

Harry lo guarda di nuovo, un sorriso crescente. "E ho provato a sostituire la parte che abbiamo mangiato con la magia."

"Un tale fallimento totale", dice ridendo Louis. "La parte che hai rifatto, letteralmente sapeva di sporcizia".

"Ero giovane . Non sapevo cosa stavo facendo, "dice Harry. "L'intera situazione è stata la tua idea."

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando," dice Louis, incrociando le braccia.

"Non avrei mai dovuto ascoltarti."

"Ma l'hai sempre fatto," dice Louis. Alza il mento, sentendosi orgoglioso.

Harry scuote la testa. "Non più."

"No?" Louis lo considera una sfida. "Scommetto che potresti essere convinto di mangiare ancora la metà della torta con me, ipotizzando che sia meglio dell'ultima."

"Va molto meglio," dice Harry, fiducioso.

"Ci crederò quando la assaggerò."

Harry lo guarda, le labbra serrate in una linea stretta con il più piccolo accenno di un sorriso nascosto negli angoli. Solleva il coltello da torta e la taglia direttamente. Louis sorride saltellando sul bancone, mentre Harry taglia un pezzetto di torta.

"Come hai fatto una glassa nera del genere?"

"È una glassa di more con polvere di cacao nera e solo un pizzico di magia," dice Harry, posando la fetta su un piatto. Raccoglie una piccolo forchettata e l'allunga verso Louis.

E Louis appoggia semplicemente la mano sul polso di Harry per fissarlo e avvolgere le sue labbra attorno alla forchetta. La sua pelle è calda e Louis può sentire le sue pulsazioni sotto la punta delle dita. Può annusarlo perfino; così vicino ha un profumo di cioccolato e qualcosa di fragrante come le rose. Louis si tira indietro per masticare e non può guardare Harry negli occhi.

"Avevi ragione," dice Louis. "È davvero buona."

Harry ha un morso tutto suo, la sua bocca sulla stessa forchetta. Come uno scolaro con una cotta, Louis pensa al "bacio indiretto", che fa scattare il ricordo di un bacio non troppo indiretto quando erano giovani. Le labbra di Harry erano morbide. Così incredibilmente morbide, Louis può ancora ricordarle chiaramente.

"Molto bene," dice Harry sogghignando finché non appare la sua fossetta sinistra, e guarda Louis e nessuno dei due distoglie lo sguardo per un secondo che si trasforma in due o tre.

E poi la porta della cucina si apre e Gemma si ferma lì a guardarli.

"Siamo tutti affamati e il cibo sta diventando freddo", dice. "Ma se voi due vorreste avere ancora un po 'di tempo da soli, possiamo iniziare senza di voi."

Lei sorride.

Harry si allontana. "Penso che siamo apposto."

Louis scatta e si avvicina a Gemma, che lo segue, lasciando che la porta della cucina si chiuda. Lei lo fissa.

"Cosa stai combinando con Harry?" Sussurra, consapevole dei suoi genitori al tavolo da pranzo a pochi passi.

"Stavo parlando con lui," dice Louis incredulo. "Non posso parlargli?"

"È proprio così. Non lo fai mai ", dice Gemma. "Non sei mai stato così vicino a lui, specialmente dopo ... quella cosa che è successa."

Louis desidera che non glielo abbia detto, anche se prima è stato Harry a dirglielo. "È stata colpa tua."

"Non ho mai detto che non lo fosse. E stai cambiando argomento ", dice Gemma. "Ti stai avvicinando a lui così farà la pozione per te?"

"È offensivo," dice Louis. "Ho già preso la pozione."

"Allora, qual è il tuo affare?" Insiste Gemma. "Attualmente ti sta invitando a cena. Lo stai frequentando. La pozione non funziona o cosa? "

Louis deglutisce. "No, sta funzionando ..."

Gemma lo fissa, la sua fronte si piega in una profonda V. "Oh mio Dio", respira. Lei lo guarda dritto negli occhi. "Louis-"

E poi la porta della cucina si apre e si zittiscono. Harry sta lì con un'altra bottiglia di vino e un apribottiglia, guardandoli entrambi. "Pronti a mangiare?" Non aspetta la loro risposta, spostandosi sul tavolo dove i suoi genitori stanno aspettando.

Louis lo fissa. Non ha intenzione di farlo, il suo stomaco è strano, e non perché ha fame.

"Oh mio Dio, cazzo" dice Gemma e poi con una piccola risata, si dirige verso il tavolo.

Con riluttanza, Louis la segue.

✺

"Tornato di nuovo?"

È così che Harry lo saluta, il che rende Louis solo consapevole di sé, forse è snervante ed evidente. E lo porta a chiedersi se Harry è infastidito da lui. Se potrebbe mai piacere ad Harry o essere amato del tutto.

Anni fa, era desideroso di qualcosa con Louis nell'armadio, almeno. Ma erano giovani e perennemente arrapati e non si capiva se avesse qualcosa a che fare con Louis stesso o era perché aveva fatto qualcosa con un ragazzo. Ha sempre creduto nel secondo, non nel primo.

E ancora, erano giovani.

Così tanto è cambiato da allora.

"Gemma è qui?" Chiede Louis, perché è apparentemente un vigliacco e non può semplicemente dire che è venuto a vedere Harry. Non gli sfugge il modo in cui il sorriso di Harry diminuisce.

"È in una seduta."

Louis arriva e si siede al bancone, togliendosi la sciarpa e il cappotto. "Aspetterò." Anche se è stupido perché non ha niente di cui parlare con Gemma.

Harry gli lancia uno sguardo o cerca di farlo. Ma poi i loro occhi si incontrano e lui distoglie lo sguardo. "Sai, non ti ho mai visto in questo negozio più di una volta al mese, se non del tutto."

"È ottobre," dice Louis stupidamente. "Mi sento nell'atmosfera da strega in questo periodo dell'anno."

"Oh, quindi ci stai usando?" Dice Harry.

"Beh, sì," dice Louis. "Ricordi quella volta che hai ripristinato la mia tesina? Ho versato il tè dappertutto e l'hai sistemato, buono come nuovo. "

Harry sorride. "Penso che l'ho potuto fare due volte o tre volte? Forse quattro? "

"È abbastanza," gli dice Louis.

"Non essere imbarazzato," dice Harry. "Ero felice di ripulire i tuoi numerosi pasticci."

"Parli da presuntuoso per qualcuno che ha incendiato la cucina- Quando è stato, ancora?Avevi sei anni, penso? "

"Avevi giurato di non dirlo mai più."

"Davvero?" Louis si strofina il mento incolto. "Hm, non ricordare."

Harry scuote la testa, ma sta ghignando. "Non hai lavoro oggi?"

"Sto lavorando da casa", dice Louis. "E poi ho deciso di ..." Vedere cosa stavi facendo. "Vedere cosa stava combinando Gem."

"Capisco." Harry annuisce.

Louis prende fiato. "E anche te, ovviamente."

Harry lo guarda. " Giusto..."

"Allora," inizia Louis. "Che cosa stai facendo?"

Harry si lecca le labbra. "Um." Abbassa lo sguardo. "Questo è un trattamento a base di erbe prenatali. Non c'è troppa magia coinvolta. Solo qualcosa per rendere più a proprio agio le mamme durante la gravidanza. "

"È bello," dice Louis.

"Lo è. Amo fare cose che hanno a che fare con neonati e bambini. Ho preparato pozioni per aiutare i bambini ad addormentarsi e a reprimere gli incubi. "La faccia di Harry è tutta illuminata come una stella. Con il lieve rosso che circonda il suo corpo, sembra unico. Come un supernova, davvero.

"Che ne dici delle malattie?" Chiede Louis.

"Sicuramente," dice Harry. "Fruit Sip è una pozione che Gemma ed io abbiamo fatto insieme. Guarisce qualsiasi disturbo che un bambino possa avere, sia che si tratti solo di un mal di pancia o di una febbre ".

"Le migliori streghe in città."

Non sta immaginando che la pelle di Harry diventi costantemente rosa. "Era un'idea di Gemma. La sua magia è migliore della mia con le sostanze medicinali. Lei è più pratica. Più scientifica. Più brillante in generale. "

"Non è così che lo vede," dice Louis accigliato. "Lei pensa che tu sia brillante. E tu sai ... Anch'io. Voglio dire, ti viene sempre in mente la roba più bella. Quando eravamo bambini, ero sempre, solo stupito. E impressionato. E un po' geloso. Ricordi quella volta che hai fatto sbocciare tutte le rose nel giardino dei miei nonni? E quella volta hai congelato il lago vicino alla casa di Niall e tutti siamo andati a pattinare. E quando hai costretto quella testa di cazzo, Joe a mandare a tua sorella cioccolatini una volta al giorno per un mese intero? Penso ... La magia di Gemma sembra più utile – e lo è - ma anche la tua. La tua magia rende felici le persone. La tua specialità è rendere felici le persone."

Louis espira quando ha finito di parlare, quasi senza fiato e senza nervosismo. Non sa da dove provenga tutto questo, solo che sa (e lo ha sempre saputo) quanto sia incredibile Harry, e lui odia che Harry pensi diversamente.

Harry si passa una mano tra i capelli e si schiarisce la voce e guarda Louis. "Bene, quando la metti così ..." Sorride. "Grazie."

Louis lo guarda, il naso arricciato e sorride. Non può sopportare il calore che Harry irradia.Sente bruciare la sua stessa pelle, sa che le sue orecchie ormai sono rosa. "Comunque, c'è qualcosa con cui posso aiutarti?"

"Vuoi aiutare ?"

"È quello che ho detto, non è vero?" Louis si alza e cammina intorno al bancone, pizzicandolo nel fianco mentre lo oltrepassa, e Harry guaisce e si ritrae da lui. Una risata scivola dalle sue labbra, le sue guance leggermente arrossate. Louis fa urtare i fianchi insieme perché apparentemente non ha autocontrollo. E sta flirtando . Sta flirtando con Harry.

"Dammi qualcosa da fare, ragazzo."

Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. "Prendi il mortaio e il pestello. Puoi aiutare a macinare alcuni degli ingredienti per la prossima pozione. "

Louis si tira le maniche del maglione fino ai gomiti. "Sembra abbastanza facile."

"Sai," inizia Harry mentre Louis si mette al lavoro. "Fai un po' lo stesso, potresti non usare la magia ,ma rendi felici anche le persone, sei un avvocato per i diritti umani, combatti perché le altre persone siano felici e vivano nel modo in cui scelgono, sì?"

Louis sorride. "Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione." I suoi occhi indugiano su di lui finché Harry non distoglie lo sguardo.

Gemma esce dalla sua seduta cinque minuti dopo, portando il suo cliente alla porta. Li vede e le sue labbra si contraggono e Louis si rifiuta di guardarla negli occhi.

"È un piacere rivederti, Lou," dice. Louis mormora il suo accordo, ma tiene la testa bassa.

"Esco un po'," dice. "Ragazzi, avete bisogno di qualcosa?"

Le rughe di Harry si increspano. "Penso che Louis ne abbia, sì?"

"Cosa?" Dice Louis confuso.

"Hai detto che sei venuto per vedere Gemma," dice Harry lentamente.

Gemma incrocia le braccia, sorride ampiamente, finché non sembra un gatto. "L'hai detto, vero?"

"Oh ..." balbetta Louis. "Sì, lo sai, ho dimenticato qualunque cosa fosse. Non doveva essere importante. "

Harry lo fissa, ancora confuso.

"No, immagino di no" dice Gemma. Lei ride da sola. " Voi due divertitevi."

Louis sente lo sguardo di Harry su di lui per un momento, dopo che Gemma se ne va. Quando non ce la fa più, lo guarda e dice: "Sto andando bene, sì?"

Le orecchie di Harry sono rosa. Guarda il lavoro di Louis e annuisce. "Sì." Balbetta un po'. "Stai andando bene."

✺

Louis passa più e più volte nelle successive due settimane, sempre dopo il lavoro o nei giorni in cui lavora da casa. La situazione arriva al punto in cui Harry inizia ad aspettarlo, e Louis può dire che non gli dispiaccia.

"Preoccupato che non venissi," commenta mercoledì, il suo sorriso cresce mentre Louis entra nel negozio.

"Ho dovuto prendere questi," dice Louis, posando un vassoio di Starbucks. Si toglie la sciarpa soffice e si passa una mano tra i capelli. Con una risata esasperata e affannosa, Harry gli aggiusta una ciocca di capelli che deve essersi attaccata, spostandola di lato. Le sue dita sfiorano la fronte di Louis. Sono calde, leggermente callose dal lavorare così spesso con le sue mani. A Louis non sarebbe dispiaciuto che Harry gli continuasse passare le dita tra i capelli per un altro po' di tempo.

Harry lascia cadere la mano, prendendo uno dei due bicchieri.

"È il chai questa volta," specifica Louis.

"È delizioso. Grazie ", dice Harry. "Un giorno farò visita al tuo stravagante studio legale con latte macchiato e cornetti."

Sarebbe uno spettacolo - Harry tra tutti i colleghi rigidi e presuntuosi di Louis. Non saprebbero cosa farsene di lui. A volte Louis non sa cosa farsene di lui.

"Cos'è quella faccia?" Chiede Harry.

Louis non si rende nemmeno conto che lo sta fissando.Batte le palpebre. "Niente. Sarebbe fantastico. Che tu ti fermassi, intendo. Mi piacerebbe."

Le sopracciglia di Harry si piegano. " Davvero ? Stavo solo scherzando."

"Perché sembri così sorpreso?"

Harry è chiaramente sorpreso. "Una volta hai detto che non mi sarei adattato ai tuoi amici di lavoro. Qualche anno fa, hai cenato con i tuoi colleghi e hai portato Gemma, ma non me. "

"Non me lo ricordo" dice Louis.

"Lo ricordo chiaramente."

Louis lo ricorda vagamente se è onesto. Era stata una cena di beneficenza qualche anno fa.Aveva avuto la possibilità di portare un ospite. Harry si era offerto per primo, ma Louis lo aveva chiesto a Gemma. Non poteva vedere Harry adattarsi a quelle persone. Poteva vederlo saltare in aria per qualcosa o fare un commento sui diritti delle streghe. Mentre ci pensa ora, questi pensieri non hanno più senso.

"Mi dispiace", dice. "Se ti ho fatto sentire ..."

Harry inizia a scuotere la testa. "Louis, va bene-"

"No, no non è così," dice Louis. "Intendevo davvero quello che ho detto. Sarei davvero felice se tu venissi. Voglio dire, continuo a pensare che tu non ti adatti a quelle persone, ma non mi interessa. Molti di loro non sono miei amici e la loro opinione su di te non ha importanza. E comunque, non vorrei che ti adattassi. Non saresti tu se lo facessi. "

Harry lo fissa. "Non permettermi di fermarti."

Louis si fa beffe. "Penso di aver finito."

"Veramente? Perché penso che potrei abituarmi a sentirti parlare così bene di me, "dice Harry, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Louis alza gli occhi al cielo.

"Mi fermerò prima o poi," dice Harry, la sua voce si addolcisce. Lo sta facendo arrossire, di questo Louis è diventato sempre più consapevole ultimamente. I loro occhi si incontrano e sorridono e poi Harry si sposta i capelli dagli occhi e si gira verso il muro di vasi colorati. "Sto lavorando a un incantesimo di risa oggi. Vuoi aiutarmi?"

"Cos'è un incantesimo di risa?"

Harry si mette in punta di piedi per afferrare il barattolo sulla mensola più in alto. La sua camicetta con motivi floreali si alza, esponendo i suoi fianchi morbidi. Il dolore che Louis prova è immediato. Giura di non essere mai stato attratto personalmente da Harry, eppure quando lo guarda ultimamente, la sua attrazione sembra che stia crescendo e ribollendo da anni.

Si ricorda di lui quando era giovane e sa come è cambiato il suo corpo, come si è addensato in alcuni punti e assottigliato in altri. E non è sicuro di come abbia trascorso un certo periodo di tempo a non essere influenzato da questi cambiamenti. Lo stanno colpendo senza pietà ora.

La scorsa notte, ha sognato di fare succhiotti su quei fianchi. Ha sognato l'incessante arrossire di Harry e tutti i modi in cui avrebbe potuto far sì che il flusso roseo di sangue si estendesse per tutta la lunghezza del suo corpo, giù per il collo e il petto. Pensa che se lo avesse messo nel suo letto, avrebbe potuto immaginarlo.

Harry, disteso sul suo letto king-size - sicuramente la roba dei sogni.

"Un incantesimo di risa", dice Harry con un grande sospiro quando i suoi piedi si appiattiscono per terra, "è come ridere con comicità. Non ti fa sempre ridere, ma ti fa girare la testa. È come una droga. "

Louis si lecca le labbra. "Fantastico," dice. Si schiarisce la voce, pensando a qualcosa di meglio da dire. "Potrebbe aprire il nostro cerchio di traffico di droga, farebbe un buon profitto".

"Penso di essere disponibile," dice Harry, sorridendo. "Di 'ai tuoi amici di lavoro di venire dal negozio. Potrebbe essere in grado di aiutarli a rilassarsi. "

Louis sorride. "Glielo farò sapere."

"Vieni qui," dice Harry, facendogli cenno di seguirlo. Louis si alza e lo raggiunge sul lato opposto del bancone. Harry gli passa gli ingredienti da macinare, mentre lui fa bollire il calderone. A volte le loro braccia si sfiorano mentre si muovono, e Louis ottiene una vera ondata di pelle d'oca della scuola elementare. A volte riesce a sentire l'odore del gelsomino e della rosa, e le erbe fresche sulla pelle di Harry.

A volte Harry lo guarda, i loro occhi si incontrano e sorridono.

"Allora," dice Harry, mentre fa scorrere i petali di girasole nel calderone. "Come funziona la pozione d'amore ?"

Le mani di Louis ancora. "Bene," dice. Finisce di macinare le fave di cacao e le passa a Harry.

"Bene?" Chiede Harry. Lancia le fave di cacao nella miscela. "Louis, se la pozione non funziona, va bene dirmelo."

"No, funziona", dice Louis. "Io solo ... È difficile trovare il tempo di dedicarsi a qualcuno."

Le sopracciglia di Harry formano un solco profondo, e Louis sa subito che è fottuto. Ha difficoltà a trovare il tempo perché passa tutto il suo tempo qui –dedicandosi a Harry. Questo è quello che sta facendo, vero?

Harry distoglie lo sguardo. "Spero che tu non ti senta in obbligo di, tipo, stare in giro", dice. "Hai già pagato la pozione, quindi ..."

"Pensi che io ti stia intorno come pagamento?" Chiede Louis.

"No, non lo so," balbetta Harry. "Tutto è iniziato dopo che hai preso la pozione, vero?"

" Questo? Intendi, che siamo amici? "Chiede Louis. "Pensavo che lo fossimo già."

Harry lo guarda, la sua mascella indurita. "Non me lo sto inventando, Louis. Ogni volta che sei venuto, sei venuto per vedere Gemma. Non mi hai mai portato niente né ti sei offerto di aiutarmi o sei rimasto a parlare. E mi rende felice, lo fa, ma è venuto fuori dal nulla. Da quando hai preso la pozione sei stato diversa ... "

"Hai ragione," dice Louis velocemente. Harry è pericolosamente vicino a capire tutto questo e Louis non lo vuole. "Prendere la pozione ... mi ha reso più consapevole di quanto sei stato un buon amico e quanto sei importante per me. Sei venuto in mio aiuto quando avevo bisogno di te. E voglio recuperare per tutte quelle volte che non ti ho prestato attenzione più di quanto avrei dovuto. Voglio che ricominciamo da capo, sai? È tutto."

"Oh," dice Harry. Espira, lasciandosi crollare le spalle tese. "Tutto apposto..."

"Va bene," dice Louis.

"Me lo dirai comunque, si? Se trovi qualcuno? "Chiede Harry.

Louis annuisce, ma non riesce a guardarlo. "Certamente."

Harry sospira e si gira. Il sorriso che aveva avuto per tutta la mattina si è dissipato, il che non è affatto ciò che Louis voleva. Ama vedere Harry felice. Vuole renderlo felice. Pensa ... lo vuole in generale.

Harry aggiunge alla miscela gelatinosa nel calderone una scodella di glassa al burro e la mescola tutta insieme con una spatola. "Puoi prendere la pozione così com'è, ma mi piace farla in questo modo", dice. "La trasformo in glassa, la metto su un cupcake o un biscotto, e poi hai qualcosa di dolce che fa ridere anche te".

Louis sorride, guardandolo mescolare del tutto la pastella. Harry cerca di spostarsi i capelli ricci dal viso, ma non ci riesce. Louis ride e allunga la mano senza pensarci per sistemare un ricciolo dietro l'orecchio di Harry.

"Grazie", dice Harry con un sorriso che gli ha trasmesso Louis.

"Prego," replica Louis tranquillamente, cercando di non rompere questa bolla pacifica che si è formata intorno a loro due. Pensa che sarebbe difficile romperla. Si forma naturalmente. Si forma senza che debbano assolutamente impegnarsi. Stare spesso intorno a Harry, Louis scopre, è semplice come respirare.

Harry fa scivolare la ciotola più vicino a Louis, sollevando le sopracciglia. Un ghigno suona sulle sue labbra. "Pronto?"

Senza esitazione, Louis immerge il dito nella glassa e si lecca il dito. "Sa di cioccolato."

Il sorriso di Harry cresce lentamente, gli occhi fissi su di lui, in attesa, ma non per molto. Louis sente un gorgoglio nello stomaco come se fosse solleticato dall'interno. Appoggia una mano sul suo addome, corruga le sopracciglia.

"Strano", dice.

E poi ridacchia.

Si preme la mano sulla bocca, ma la risata gli trabocca tra le labbra e tra le dita.

Harry ride, leccando un po'di glassa dalla spatola. "Ho dimenticato a dirti che è un'azione rapida."

Louis sbuffa, tutto il suo viso esplode in un sorriso come se quello è la cosa più comica che Harry abbia mai detto. "Oh mio Dio", respira, dissolvendosi in una risata. "Cosa mi hai fatto?"

In poco tempo, sono piegati sul bancone in un attacco di risatine. Harry glassa due cupcakes e ne prendono uno ciascuno. Le cose diventano isteriche.Fanno partire un po 'di musica. I rospi sembrano nutrirsi di tutta l'energia selvaggia e felice nella stanza e si uniscono alla festa, rimbalzando da una superficie all'altra. Louis indossa uno dei cappelli da strega di Harry e un boa di piume arcobaleno dall'appendiabiti. Finisce in cima al bancone, usando la spatola come un microfono, spingendo i fianchi da un lato all'altro. Harry balla con Lilith il gatto e finge di essere il folle fan di Louis, fa finta di svenire quando Louis gli schiaffeggia in faccia il culo.

Ad ogni secondo, c'è una risata.

Mai una stanza è stata riempita da tante risate.

Louis pensa che Gemma arrivi a un certo punto, si fermi a guardarli e se ne va senza commenti, ma non ne è sicuro. Si sente tutto e troppo concentrato su Harry. Harry, che per tanto tempo è stato fuori dal suo radar, ora è proprio nel cuore di esso.

E in questo momento con Beyoncé che canta in sottofondo, i rospi che saltellano tutt'intorno, il viso di Harry che si illumina come una stella, e questa vertigine nel petto di Louis ,che non ha nulla a che fare con la magia - questo è il momento in cui si innamora.

HARRY

Alton è un tipo che incontra attraverso un amico comune e Harry decide d'impulso di invitarlo alla festa di Halloween di quell'anno di sua madre.

Anche se non è tanto l'impulso, quanto l'autodifesa.

Non pensava che fosse possibile amare o desiderare Louis più di quanto non avesse già fatto. Pensava di essersi ricoperto al massimo di affetto per lui anni prima. Le ultime due settimane lo hanno dimostrato ingenuo.

A quanto pare, Louis ha tutto questo lato che Harry sta appena incontrando e si sta innamorando di lui. Questo lato interiore e romantico che Harry vuole passare tutto il tempo a conoscere.

Ma che senso avrebbe questo quando c'è un uomo là fuori che Louis alla fine incontrerà e amerà.

Quindi, c'è Alton Santini, che è carino, divertente e non perennemente fuori dalla portata di Harry. Gli chiede se gli piacerebbe venire alla festa, e Alton dice di sì.

Harry si sveglia con un messaggio di "Buon Halloween" da Louis, seguito da un miscuglio di emoji, tra cui alcune zucche, un fantasma, un teschio e diversi cuori. Harry si fissa di più sui cuori.

" Buon Halloween ," manda Harry. " Vieni alla festa? "

" Come sempre x "

Harry sorride, si gira e si accuccia più a fondo nel suo letto." Chi dovrei aspettarmi quest'anno? "

"Ho pensato di vestirmi da gatto ed essere il tuo animale domestico:) "

Le farfalle sciamano immediatamente nello stomaco di Harry. Si sente arrossire e affonda il viso nel cuscino per un momento. A parte l'immagine tortuosa di Louis come un gatto, anche il suggerimento di coordinare i costumi rende Harry caldo e debole.

Sta diventando pazzo. A volte pensa che Louis stia flirtando con lui, il che significa che deve essere diventato pazzo.

"Io voto per il costume da gatto" manda.

"costume da gatto sia!"

Harry non sa se sta scherzando o meno, ma non ha tempo per scoprirlo. Gemma spalanca la porta senza bussare,aziona il suo polso e il piumone vola via dal suo corpo.

"Non di nuovo questo," grugnisce Harry.

"Sai che mamma odia quando siamo in ritardo al festival", dice Gemma.

"Anche la mamma odia il festival", dice Harry, e poi nella sua migliore rappresentazione di sua madre, "Che vergogna si chiamano streghe. Così presuntuose, così qualificate, tutte loro. "

"Lo so, lo so, ma continuerà a odiare noi se arriviamo in ritardo", dice Gemma. "Adesso alzati o ..."

"Tornerai con un calderone di acqua ghiacciata," Harry finisce per lei. "Questo è uno spreco estremo di risorse naturali, a proposito."

Gemma scuote la testa. "Hai cinque minuti."

✺

Il Festival delle Streghe è una celebrazione annuale di Halloween, riservata alle streghe per onorare i morti e il potere che è stato lasciato per l'uso. È un modo di dire "grazie" e di dare il benvenuto a un altro anno sacro.

Questa è comunque la definizione di fantasia. In verità, è solo una scusa per le streghe di ubriacarsi davvero,di festeggiare pesantemente, e dimostrare quanto forte sia stata la loro particolare congrega nell'ultimo anno. C'è una gara di cucina, alcuni intagli di zucca di prima classe, karaoke, Quidditch e un labirinto di mais.

Harry si divertiva molto di più quando era un bambino, perché Louis sarebbe arrivato e tutti e tre avrebbero combinato ogni sorta di guai. Crescendo, è più consapevole della politica che aggrava così tanto sua madre. Le streghe sono competitive per natura, a quanto pare. Ogni evento durante il festival è un'opportunità per mostrare e confrontare i manici di scopa.

Diventando grande, gli viene chiesto troppo spesso se esce con qualcuno e se pensa di sistemarsi. Si sente come se avesse lasciato l'università solo pochi mesi fa. Stabilirsi non è esattamente una priorità. (Anche se, se Louis si fosse svegliato una mattina con un intenso desiderio di sposarlo, Harry non avrebbe detto di no.)

Lui e Gemma buttano giù shots di tequila prima di uscire dall'auto. Si aggiusta il cappello a punta e alza la tunica mentre esce, temendo già le prossime ore.

E poi vede Louis, seduto sul gradino anteriore della Middlebrook House, dove si tiene ogni anno il festival.

"Era ora", dice Louis. "Voi due siete sempre in ritardo."

Le labbra della Gemma sono strane. "Guarda chi ha deciso casualmente di presentarsi a un festival. Non sei mai stato ad uno da almeno dieci anni, vero?

"E'sicuramente passato un po'," dice Harry. "Non che non siamo contenti di vederti."

"Bene," dice Louis, in piedi. I suoi occhi sono puntati su Harry. "Sono felice di vedere anche te."

Accanto a lui, Gemma sbuffa e li supera, oltre le porte anteriori.

"Avresti potuto dirmi che stavi arrivando mentre stavamo messaggiando prima," dice Harry.

Louis sorride e lancia il tintinnio del cappello di Harry. "Dov'è il divertimento in questo?" Si gira. "Andiamo, tesoro.Sei già in ritardo. "

Harry fa un respiro profondo e costante e lo segue in casa.

✺

La sua prima missione è prendersi da bere, anche se chissà perché pensa che sia una buona idea. La storia gli ha raccontato tutto ciò che ha bisogno di sapere di essere ubriaco vicino a Louis.

Lui e Louis hanno una pinta di birra mela mentre intagliano una zucca insieme. Louis gli fa giurare di non usare la magia. Harry insiste che scavare la parte interna del gunk sarebbe molto più veloce se Louis lo lasciasse scappare via.

Alla fine la zucca esce bene, con un sorriso sbilenco, un dente, grandi occhi rotondi e sopracciglia. Lo chiamano Larry perché Harry pensa che sembra Louis, e Louis pensa il contrario e poi Louis ha avuto la brillante idea di nominarlo unendo entrambi i loro nomi.

Dopo che Larry viene messo in mostra con il resto dei Jack-o'lantern(* le zucche intagliate con una lanterna\candela), passano ad aiutare le piccole streghe con arti e mestieri. Osservare pitturare Louis con una bambina di cinque anni è già abbastanza difficile ,senza che lui faccia piccoli sorrisi in direzione di Harry ogni secondo.

Non riesce a ricordarsi di aver fatto nessuna di queste cose insieme l'ultima volta che Louis si è presentato a un festival. Non riesce a ricordare Louis che si sforza di uscire con lui. Era sempre stato il contrario. Harry avrebbe voluto dipingere mentre Louis e Gemma volevano intagliare zucche, e così anche Harry aveva finito per intagliare zucche.

Lui non sa dove sia Gemma adesso.A Louis non sembra importagli affatto.

"Va tutto bene con te e Gemma?" Chiede a Louis mentre preparano i tavoli per la gara di cucina.

Louis lo guarda confuso.

"Cioè", continua Harry. "Non state litigando, vero?"

"No, per niente", dice Louis. "Perché lo pensi?"

"Di solito esce con noi", dice Harry. "Siamo stati solo io e te ultimamente, e so che stiamo iniziando a ricominciare da capo e tutto il resto, ma è strano, no?"

"Oh." Louis guarda in basso mentre parla. "Beh, sai, sta vedendo quel tizio che ha appena consciuto, sì? Le cose stanno diventando piuttosto serie tra di loro, ho sentito. "Si gratta un punto sul suo mento incolto." E sai, ho parlato con lei e le ho spiegato la situazione, sai? Che stavo cercando di ... legare con te o qualsiasi altra cosa. "

"Legare," ripete Harry, sorridendo.

"Stai zitto," dice Louis. "Ci sta dando solo del tempo per noi stessi".

Harry annuisce. "Immagino di non capire perché sia necessario ..."

Louis prende fiato e lo guarda negli occhi, e Harry non è preparato per l'intensità di esso. "Harry," dice. "C'è qualcosa-"

Anne si avvicina al tavolo e Louis tace. Si salutano con un grande abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia.

"H", dice sua madre. "Vieni ad aiutarmi con la torta, vero? Voglio sistemare tutto il tavolo. "

"Certo," dice Harry. Guarda Louis. "Ci metterò solo un secondo."

Louis sorride, anche se non raggiunge i suoi occhi. Harry distoglie lo sguardo con riluttanza e segue sua madre fino al loro tavolo da esposizione. La signora Krauss è in piedi vicino,che decora il bordo del piatto che contiene la sua torta di mele con rametti di pino.Le danno un cordiale saluto prima che Harry e sua madre inizino a disfare le scatole della torta.

"Sta succedendo qualcosa tra te e Louis?" Chiede sua madre tranquillamente.

Harry abbassa ordinatamente la prima torta. "No. Ho solo ... fatto una pozione d'amore per lui. E lui non la vede così, ma penso che forse sta cercando di rimediare. Dice che vuole che siamo più legati. "

Anne lo guarda. "Perché avresti dovuto preparare una pozione d'amore per lui?"

"Perchè no?"

"Harry," dice piatta. "Ti piace da quando l'hai incontrato. Lo so."

Chiaramente il mondo intero sa, tranne Louis. "L'ha chiesto ", dice Harry. "Non potevo dirgli di no, non senza una ragione."

Sua madre scuote la testa. "Questa è una delle mie più grandi paure con te. la tua magia è troppo ... "

Sospira, pronto per un altro affondo, un altro affondo quando si sente già così stanco.

"Altruista", dice sua madre. Non la parola che si aspettava. "So che ho sempre cercato di dissuaderti dal praticare il tuo modo di fare. Ma non è perché non è pratico. È diverso dal resto della famiglia, ma principalmente perché dai tutto te stesso per fare del bene agli altri. "

"È una brutta cosa?" chiede Harry.

"Lo può essere", dice sua madre. "Soprattutto quando tu stesso non sei felice."

Harry incrocia le braccia sul petto e guarda attraverso il cortile. Individua Louis che lega i lacci delle scarpe di un bambino. Quando guarda di nuovo sua madre, lei lo sta già guardando.

"Oh, piccolo", dice, tristemente. "Mi piace che tu sia così impegnato ad aiutare le altre persone. Ti ammiro per questo, e non potrei essere più orgogliosa. "

Le labbra di Harry si contraggono.

"Io non voglio che tu un giorno ti ritrova, una vecchia strega infelice. Meriti molto meglio di così. Rendere felici le persone ti rende felice, lo capisco. Ma pensa anche a te stesso. "

"Ci proverò," dice Harry, tranquillamente.

"E digli come ti senti," dice Anne. "Pozione o non pozione, merita di saperlo."

Harry annuisce brevemente. "Va bene."

"Ok", dice sua madre. "Ora,agghiandiamo questo tavolo bene."

✺

Vincono la gara di torta di mele per il quinto anno consecutivo. La signora Krauss e le altre streghe chiaramente non sono contente. Si prende persino uno sguardo arrabbiato da Jill Weaver.

È difficile essere infastiditi da qualsiasi cosa con Louis al suo fianco.Mangiano poi panini con salsicce e patatine e gelato. Dopo un'altra birra, si uniscono per il labirinto pomeridiano di mais. Alle 18:00, il sole è completamente tramontato, il che significa che ogni strega crea una sfera incandescente per illuminare il loro percorso.

Harry dice l'incantesimo, girando le mani nello spazio davanti al suo petto. La luce si forma tra i suoi palmi e lui gli dà una spinta leggera. Si allontana da loro e poi si libra vicino.

Louis sorride. "Sempre la mia parte preferita."

"Anche la mia," dice Harry, e condividono un sorriso.

Più Harry ci pensa, più è convinto che sua madre abbia assolutamente ragione. È sbagliato da parte sua fingere di essere impegnato ad essere amico di Louis quando vuole davvero di più. È sbagliato incoraggiare Louis a trovare qualcun altro quando teme segretamente che ciò accada.

Si avviano attraverso il labirinto di mais. In realtà è piuttosto piccolo ma ha una serie di incantesimi che lo fa sembrare molto più grande. Ci sono anche molte trappole e trucchetti disposti lungo la strada per farli perdere. Le cose vanno bene per i primi cinque minuti o giù di lì, e poi sentono quello che pensano sia un ringhio.

Si guardano l'un l'altro e poi ridono.

"impossibile", dice Louis. "Non metterebbero un vero animale qui dentro."

"Ci sono bambini qui", dice Harry. "Non è possibile."

Apparentemente rassicurati, iniziano a camminare di nuovo, ma è chiaro che sono entrambi un po' scossi. Louis continua a guardare dietro di loro. Harry tiene la testa inclinata, cercando di ascoltare da vicino suoni strani.

La prossima volta che sentono il ringhio, è molto più vicino, proprio accanto a loro. Louis non aspetta nemmeno un secondo. Prende la mano di Harry e balza in avanti. Non si fermano finché non sono ufficialmente persi e senza fiato.

"Tutte le streghe sono fuori di testa?" Chiede Louis.

"Ehi," dice Harry. "La mia famiglia è piuttosto sana."

"Avete fatto arrabbiare qualcuno di recente?"

Harry lotta per trovare il respiro per parlare. "Probabilmente i Weavers ci hanno giocato un brutto tiro. Sono davvero amareggiati per la torta di mele. "Si guarda intorno. "Dovremmo solo rannicchiarci qui e aspettarlo fuori?"

Louis ride una risata. "No", dice. "Non siamo così facili da sconfiggere." Tira la sua mano, che continua a trattenere. "Dai."

E lui non lascia andare la sua mano, e Harry sicuramente non vuole che lo faccia. Iniziano a camminare di nuovo, facendo lentamente ogni passo.

"Mi proteggerai, si?" Dice Louis.

Harry sa che sta solo scherzando. Ma lui dice "sempre" comunque con una piccola stretta alla mano di Louis. Louis sorride e gliela stringe di rimando.

La terza volta che sentono il ringhio, è accompagnato da un violento fruscio nei gambi di mais accanto a loro, e questa volta, Harry irrompe nella corsa, trascinando Louis insieme a sè, sibilando "merda, merda, merda" mentre getta un'occhiata dietro loro.

Non sta guardando dove sta andando e la sfera è di scarso aiuto, e quindi non è una sorpresa quando avanza e fa sbandare entrambi.

Scivolano fianco a fianco, le gambe intrecciate, i capelli di Harry nella bocca di Louis, che sputa libero. Il suo cappello da strega si trova a un piede di distanza.La sfera sorvola da qualche parte nelle vicinanze. Harry non si muove per un momento, cercando di orientarsi.

La faccia di Louis si avvicina improvvisamente a lui. Lo scruta, schiaffeggiando leggermente una mano contro la sua guancia. "Sei con me?"

Le rughe del viso di Harry si increspano. "Sto bene."

"Quante dita sto tenendo?" Chiede Louis con il pollice alzato.

Harry sbuffa una risata. "Sono cinque? No, forse sei. "

"È spacciato, gente," dice Louis, sorridendo.

"Dì alla mia famiglia che li amavo."

"Nessuna parola definitiva per il tuo amico di lunga data, Louis Tomlinson?"

Harry esita. "Digli che ... sono stato io quello che ha versato lo yogurt sulle sue Adidas quando eravamo bambini, non Fizzy."

La bocca di Louis si apre. "Dice che sei una serpe."

Harry ride, il che gli provoca un po' di male alla testa. Louis lo sta ancora sovrastando, una mano premuta contro il terreno dall'altra parte del corpo di Harry. E improvvisamente l'intimità di questa posizione si delinea a Harry e lui non può più guardare Louis negli occhi.

"Penso davvero che io stia bene," dice.

Louis sposta i capelli di Harry dalla sua fronte. "Sei sicuro?" Chiede, la voce carica di preoccupazione, le dita delicate mentre gli accarezzano la fronte.

Harry non è mai stato più confuso e più soddisfatto. Questo è dove vuole essere sempre, così vicino. Sotto Louis o sopra Louis. Non importa finché sono così vicini.

Guarda la bocca di Louis, annuisce. "Sono sicuro."

Pensa che anche Louis guardi la sua bocca. Pensa che il suo sguardo piombi fisso per un momento e la sua fronte si increspi come se stesse contemplando di baciarlo. Pensa anche che lo farà.

Ma poi c'è un'esplosione di risate, seguita da una corsa di bambini. Passano accanto a loro, il vento che si agita sollevando la frangia di Louis. Louis si alza, allunga una mano per aiutare Harry.

"Penso che dovremmo seguirli, non è vero?" Chiede.

Harry annuisce. "Penso."

✺

Louis è vestito da gatto e Harry vuole morire.

Qualcuno - probabilmente la sorella makeup artist di Louis, Lottie - ha disegnato baffi originali su entrambi i lati del suo naso. Ha le orecchie di gatto bianche che spuntano dai suoi capelli soffici e una coda di gatto bianca attaccata ai suoi jeans neri. Il tutto abbinato a un maglione rosso dall'aspetto incredibilmente morbido.

Harry si morde punitivo il suo labbro inferiore. Dice una silenziosa preghiera a tutti gli antichi e nuovi dei, ai suoi antenati e a chiunque ascolterà, davvero. Chiede semplicemente la forza per superare questa notte con il cuore e la mente intatti, qualunque cosa e qualsiasi modo ciò voglia.

Louis arriva con sua madre, con le braccia agganciate mentre entrano dalla porta.Gli prende il cappotto e lo appende, mentre Jay si affretta ad abbracciare Anne. Le due donne si perdono in una conversazione e si dirigono verso la cucina. Nel frattempo, Louis inizia a scrutare la stanza. Non ci vuole molto prima che il suo sguardo si posi su Harry, prima che il suo viso si illumini.

Non si avvicina a lui subito perché Gemma è apparsa con qualcuno per presentarlo. Harry si dirige in cucina per salutare Jay. Lei gli dà un bacione sulla sua guancia.

"Sistema questa torta di mele per me, tesoro", dice, porgendogli una scatola avvolta che ha portato con sé.

"Certo," dice Harry. "Ha un buon odore."

Porta la torta in salotto, dandola per gli ospiti che affollano ogni area. Incontra ancora lo sguardo con Louis e stavolta Louis si scusa con il gruppo di amici di Gemma e si fa avanti.

"Sei un gatto," dice subito Harry quando Louis è di fronte a lui.

Louis sorride. "Te l'avevo detto che lo sarei stato."

"Pensavo che stessi scherzando."

"Ciò che più conta," dice Louis. "Sono il tuo animale domestico."

Le ginocchia di Harry quasi cedono. "Un animale domestico molto bello."

"Per una strega molto bella," replica Louis.

Il sorriso di Harry è enorme, lo sa. Deve sembrare stupido con le fossette e le guance arrossate. Lui non pensa che Louis lo abbia mai definito 'bello' e l'effetto di esso è così evidente, come Harry avrebbe pensato che sarebbe stato.

Lui e Louis si guardano l'un l'altro, sorridendo, e Harry ha così tanto da dire, così tanto che non potrà mai dire.

"Pensi che potremmo parlare?" Chiede Louis. "C'è un ..."

Harry sente qualcuno toccargli il gomito, ma non lo guarda nemmeno, troppo concentrato su Louis. "C'è qualcosa?" Qualcosa che ha bisogno di dire? Qualcuno che vuole che incontri Harry? Ma lui non è venuto qui con nessuno. O è lui?

Gli occhi di Louis si spostano su chiunque li abbia interrotti. Harry distoglie lo sguardo da lui e vede Alton, al suo fianco. Sbatte le palpebre, prendendo fiato.

"Ciao," dice, mentre l'uomo si sporge per dargli un bacio di saluto sulla sua guancia. "Sono contento che tu ce l'abbia fatta." A Louis, dice, "Louis, questo è Alton. Alton, questo è il mio amico, Louis. "

Louis si prende un secondo imbarazzante per stringere la mano dell'uomo. Quando sorride, è teso. Quando unisce la sua mano con quella di Alton, è pronto a farla scivolare via appena possibile, e poi si infila entrambe le mani in tasca.

"Un po' strano non ti ho mai visto prima," dice Louis.

Harry sente la gelosia nella sua voce. Ancora non lo sa , ma sa che è lì.

"Harry e io ci siamo appena incontrati circa una settimana fa," dice Alton, guardando Harry. I suoi occhi sono gentili e fermi, nutrono un interesse e un affetto ovvi. Aveva lasciato dei suggerimenti su Facebook per oltre un anno. Ma Harry guarda di nuovo Louis. Non riesce a tenere gli occhi di dosso. Lui conosce quel tono di voce. Sa come appare la gelosia di Louis e da l'impressione che sia quella.

Ma perché Louis dovrebbe essere geloso?

"Bello," dice Louis, incrociando le braccia. "Allora, è un appuntamento o cosa?"

Harry non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Louis si sta comportando come un bambino e questo dovrebbe sconvolgerlo. Ma non è così. La gelosia dovrebbe essere brutta, ma non lo è adesso. Il cuore di Harry è vicino a uscire fuori dal suo petto e finire nei palmi di Louis.

Alton ride, così inconsapevole e senza problemi. Posa persino la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry. "Credo di si."

La mascella di Louis si stringe visibilmente, e guarda Harry. "Divertiti." E poi li lascia lì.

"Sembra carino," dice Alton, accarezzando con il pollice la parte inferiore della schiena di Harry.

Harry guarda Louis passare attraverso la folla di ospiti e andare su per le scale e poi non è più in vista. Nel momento in cui se ne va, Harry si sente freddo, come se il fuoco selvaggio che si agitava nel suo petto fosse stato spento e non potesse godere.

In quasi ogni aspetto della sua vita, ha risposto alle avversità facendo meglio, facendo più bene di prima. Solo con Louis ha permesso che avvenisse il contrario. Ma adesso ha finito. Vuole che il fuoco che sente per lui bruci intensamente come desidera, solo per questa volta.

Si rivolge ad Alton. "Tornerò."

"Sarò qui" dice Alton, sorridendo. È davvero troppo dolce. Harry dovrà farlo mettere con uno dei suoi amici per rimediare a questo. Lo lascia e sale le scale. Sa già dove sta andando, sale un'altra rampa di scale verso la stanza in soffitta.

C'è un balcone collegato a quella stanza con un telescopio. Hanno trascorso notti qui fuori, lui, Louis e Gemma, dormendo sotto le stelle.

Louis sta lottando per accendere una sigaretta sul balcone. Harry sente lo scatto costante del suo accendino mentre si avvicina alle porte di vetro aperte, le loro tende trasparenti che si gonfiano in un vento di ottobre.

"Cazzo," respira Louis, tirando via la sigaretta dalle sue labbra, inclinando la testa all'indietro. Guarda il cielo per diversi secondi e Harry semplicemente lo guarda.

Poi Louis si gira e si ferma, vedendo Harry lì.

"Un po' inquietante,Styles", dice, entrando. Si chiude la porta alle spalle. "Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Hai detto che volevi parlare."

Louis scuote la testa. "Ho cambiato idea. Non avresti dovuto lasciare il tuo appuntamento. "

"Beh, l'ho già fatto," dice Harry.

Louis ride una risata. "Povero Alfred."

"Alton," lo corregge Harry.

"Qualsiasi cosa", dice Louis.

Harry inizia a sorridere. "Sei geloso."

Louis lo guarda. C'è un mezzo secondo di esitazione prima che lo schernisca. "Di cosa? Che ti stai finalmente frequentando con qualcuno? Sono felice per te, credimi. "

Harry alza il mento. "Sei geloso, quindi te la stai prendendo. Credi che facendomi tornare di sotto mi dimenticherò che stavi facendo il bambino solo perché ho portato un ragazzo. Non ti sto rendendo le cose facili. "

Louis incrocia le braccia sul petto. "Perché dovrei essere geloso, Harry?"

"Non lo so," dice Harry. "Non lo capisco affatto, ma lo sei, vero?"

Louis non gli risponde. Scuote la testa e le sue dita premono con forza contro i suoi bicipiti.

"Perché non puoi essere onesto con me?" Chiede Harry. "Perché non puoi prendermi sul serio? Dopo avermi messo da parte per anni e avermi ignorato, hai il coraggio ora di essere geloso di me, che presto attenzione a qualcun altro e non puoi nemmeno dire ... "

"Di cosa stai parlando , amico?" Lo interrompe Louis. "Ho passato ogni minuto che possedevo con te nelle ultime due settimane. Non ho prestato alcuna attenzione a nient'altro. "

"Ma non riesci nemmeno a dirmi perché ," dice Harry. "Non puoi neanche dirmi che sei geloso!"

"Certo che sono dannatamente geloso," dice Louis, con voce acuta e fragile.

"Ma perché ?" Harry risponde. Ha una mano che poggia pigramente sul suo petto, sul suo cuore, forse perché ha davvero paura che esploda libero. Non è mai stato così frustrato o arrabbiato con Louis, ma non è mai stato né così vicino né onesto con lui.

"Gesù," sibila Louis. "Sei così incosapevole."

Gli occhi di Harry si allargano. " Io ?" Praticamente strilla. " Io sono l'incosapevole? Che cazzo di rivelazione. Che assurda, cazzo di rivelazione, considerando che ti ho amato da quando avevo dieci anni. "

E poi c'è silenzio.

Louis indietreggia, respirando affannosamente. Le sue guance sono rosse come le punte delle sue orecchie, e Harry immagina che abbia lo stesso aspetto, forse peggio.Improvvisamente lo colpisce quello che ha appena detto, ma non si sente dispiaciuto o spaventato ora che lo ha fatto. Si sente solo sollevato.

"Dieci?", Dice infine Louis.

" Dieci " , dice Harry con fermezza.

"Harry!" Qualcuno lo chiama dal fondo delle scale della soffitta. Sembra sua madre.

Velocemente, Louis prende la sua mano e lo trascina nell'armadio, pieno di vecchi piumini e cuscini e cianfrusaglie infantili. Lo spazio è troppo stretto per entrambi. Li lascia entrambi pressati, le gambe sono incastrate l'una dall'altra.

Harry riesce a malapena a parlare, il suo cuore batte forte. Louis sta sbirciando attraverso la porta dell'armadio con le imposte, ci sono sottili linee di luce della luna sul suo viso.In seguito si allontana, incontrando lo sguardo di Harry.

Harry dice "Pensi che siamo al sicuro?"

"Siamo al sicuro," dice Louis.

"Okay." La spavalderia di Harry svanisce rapidamente. Non sa cos'altro c'è da dire. Si lecca le labbra,spostando una ciocca di capelli dalla sua bocca. "Louis-"

"Perché non me l'hai detto?" Chiede Louis.

"Non mi sei mai sembrato interessato." Harry scrolla le spalle "Siamo già stati qui, no? La notte di Halloween in un armadio? "

"Non l'ho dimenticato", dice Louis.

"Ti avrei lasciato fare a me qualsiasi cosa quella notte," sussurra Harry. "E tu non volevi quello."

Lentamente, Louis fa scivolare le mani all'interno del blazer e sui fianchi di Harry. I suoi palmi quasi bruciano. "Pensavo che qualsiasi ragazzo lo avrebbe potuto fare."

"È un po' offensivo," dice Harry.

"Sai cosa intendo. Non pensavo di essere io in particolare che volevi. "

"Sei sempre stato solo tu."

Louis spalanca il blazer, facendo scorrere i palmi delle mani sui fianchi di Harry, i pollici che accarezzano l'inclinazione di ciascuno dei suoi addominali. "Così fottutamente bello," mormora. Harry chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi calmare dalle parole e il tocco di Louis. Si avvicina, premendo insieme le loro fronti, tenendo con le mani a coppa il collo di Louis. Louis dice, "Mi dispiace, mi ci è voluto così tanto tempo per capirlo. Ma sono qui ora. Sono tuo se vuoi ... "

Harry lo bacia. Le loro bocche sono abbastanza vicine che tutto ciò che deve fare è inclinare il mento in avanti. Solleva l'altra mano sulla mascella di Louis, tenendolo nella direzione dove vuole lui. Le braccia di Louis scivolano intorno a lui e non c'è più spazio tra loro. Nessun segreto lasciato tra di loro. Nessun mistero

O beh, c'è ne ancora uno ...

Harry si ritira. "Non capisco", dice, ansimando. "E la pozione?"

"Sei rosso, piccolo," dice Louis, sporgendosi di nuovo.

"Io ..." Si baciano una volta. Harry si tocca la faccia. "Sono rosso?"

Louis scuote la testa, facendo una risata. "No. Quando ho preso la pozione, eri rosso, "dice. "Eri splendente come una supernova. Non avrei chiesto a te di fare la pozione in primo luogo, se lo avessi saputo. Ma sono fottutamente felice di averlo fatto." Comincia ad avvicinarsi.

Harry sorride. "Era il destino."

"Mhm ..." Lo sguardo di Louis è sulla sua bocca.

"Mi chiedo se posso fare una magia del genere," dice Harry. "Qualcosa che mostra una persona con la quale è destinato."

"Sembra fantastico," dice Louis.

"Immagino che non sarebbe un incantesimo d'amore ma un incantesimo del fato," dice Harry, facendo girare le rotelline e gli ingranaggi. "Ma mi chiedo se è qualcosa che si può ricreare o se succede qualcosa di simile-"

"Harry," dice Louis. "Per favore, stai zitto e lascia che ti baci."

Harry ride. "Scusa." E poi si sporge e lascia che Louis lo baci.

✺

Si sveglia nel letto d'infanzia di Louis, dove aveva spesso sognato di finire da bambino. Sono coperti da calde e spesse coperte per tenere lontano la brezza.Le dita dei piedi si toccano. Il braccio di Louis è intorno alla sua vita.

Si ricorda di essersi baciati nell'armadio la scorsa notte finché le sue labbra erano gonfie e doloranti a causa di Louis che le aveva morse e succhiate. Louis ha lasciato segni sulle sue clavicole e appena sotto l'orecchio, e c'è stato un momento in cui si sono dimenati l'uno contro l'altro e le dita di Louis gli hanno toccato la cintura, che Harry ha pensato che sarebbe venuto con Louis per la prima volta in quel momento.

Ma qualcuno lo aveva chiamato di nuovo, sembrando più urgente dell'ultima volta, e si erano separati, ansimanti e con le guance rosse e con le dita ancora aggrovigliate l'una nei vestiti dell'altro. E Louis lo aveva guardato con un milione di promesse nei suoi occhi per dopo.

Tranne che più tardi, erano entrambi ubriachi come cazzoni e barcollavano dall'altra parte della strada con le dita unite. Si erano diretti verso la casa d'infanzia di Louis, su per le scale e nella sua camera da letto nell'attico ,dove si erano immediatamente addormentati.

Ora, al mattino, tutto si posa su di lui come flussi di luce soffusa attraverso le tende azzurre. Ci sono foglie d'autunno appoggiate sul davanzale della finestra, gettate lì dal vento dall'alta quercia di fronte alla casa. La caldaia fa rumore e fa rumore. L'unico altro suono è il respiro silenzioso di Louis.

Harry sorride ampiamente per un momento.Unisce le sue dita con Louis e si tira indietro nel suo petto, cercando di plasmarsi nel suo corpo.

E poi si blocca e si rende conto che è anche riuscito a sistemare il culo nell'erezione mattutina di Louis.

Entrambi indossano i pantaloni, almeno, ma il tessuto è sottile e lascia poco all'immaginazione. Harry sente una vampata di calore abbattere il suo corpo ma lo ignora, non si muove ulteriormente come vuole. Rimane completamente immobile.

Invece è Louis che si dimena un po' nel sonno mentre nasconde la sua faccia nei riccioli di Harry e struscia il suo cazzo alcune volte contro il sedere di Harry. Harry geme piano, mordendo l'angolo del cuscino e stringendo gli occhi. Non dovrebbe essere influenzato da qualcosa di così giovanile, eppure eccolo qui.

"Cazzo," espira lievemente.

Tutto ad un tratto, le cose sono stranamente silenziose. Il braccio di Louis intorno ai suoi fianchi. Gli occhi di Harry si aprono e lui osa girare la testa, incontrando immediatamente gli occhi di Louis.

"Mi dispiace," dice Louis, iniziando a mettere la distanza tra loro.

La mano di Harry esce subito fuori dalle coperte e si sistema sulla sua coscia. "Non farlo", dice. "Va bene."

Lentamente, Louis appoggia di nuovo la testa sul cuscino, risistema il suo corpo in modo che siano più vicini di prima. "Attraente," dice sorridendo.

Harry gira la testa dall'altra parte, le sue guance si scaldano. "Avevo fantasie di questo genere quando ero un ragazzino."

Il pollice di Louis sfiora la sua cintura come ha fatto la scorsa notte. "Parlami di quelle tue fantasie."

Harry si lecca le labbra. "Sognavo che tu mi nascondessi nella tua stanza a notte fonda, su di me che mi arrampicavo sulla quercia o volavo qui sulla mia scopa, e tu avresti aperto la finestra e mi avrest baciato lì, e poi mi avresti invitato a . "Sente la bocca di Louis sulla sua nuca e chiude di nuovo gli occhi.

"Cosa avremmo fatto?" Chiede Louis, baciandogli la curva tra il collo e la spalla.

"Tutto", dice Harry. "Saremmo entrati nel tuo letto e avremmo fatto tutto, qualunque cosa tu volessi. Avevo un'immaginazione sconcia. "

"Sii preciso," gli dice Louis, mordendogli dolcemente la pelle.

Harry si muove ancora verso Louis, anche se non c'è nessun posto dove andare ora e sta semplicemente strusciando il culo nell'inguine di Louis. "Avresti- a volte, ci saremmo solo spogliati. Pensavo molto ad essere nudo con te. Pensavo a come si sarebbe sentita la tua pelle. "Louis mormora mentre ascolta, succhiando un livido sul collo di Harry. "A volte mi toccavi, o mi permettevi di toccarti. Mi avresti lasciato mettere la mia bocca su di te, su di te e sul tuo cazzo. "

Louis da uno strattone alla cintura di Harry e gli permette di scontrarsi contro la sua pelle. "Lo volevi?"

"Volevo tutto. Ho immaginato che tu facessi lo stesso con me. Ho immaginato che tu mi fottessi. "

"Gesù," sussurra Louis, strattonando di nuovo la cintura, succhiando forte il collo di Harry.

"Toglila," gli dice Harry.

Louis si muove velocemente, trascinando i pantaloni di Harry sul sedere, lungo le sue cosce. Harry lo aiuta a farli scendere giù e li caccia via da qualche parte sotto le coperte. È un sollievo ora che il suo cazzo è libero. Non si rende nemmeno conto di quanto sia duro finché i pantaloni non se ne sono andati e sta perdendo sul piumone.

Louis si toglie i pantaloni da solo in pochi secondi, e poi si muove sopra il corpo di Harry, tra le sue gambe. "Ci hai immaginato così?" Chiede.

"Tutto il tempo," Harry ha appena una possibilità di dire prima che Louis lo baci. Non si sono lavati i volti o si sono lavati i denti o scrollati completamente il sonno dal loro corpo, ma è tutto ancora perfetto, carico di una passione appena ritrovata. È ancora è tutto ciò che Harry ha sognato da sempre.

Si baciano e si mordono l'un l'altro le labbra. Le loro bocche si muovono pigramente, tutto oziosamente e volontario come svegliarsi. Le dita passano attraverso i capelli e attraverso la pelle. Harry potrebbe farlo tutto il giorno. Ma il fatto è che è così duro da far male, continua a strusciarsi contro Louis per trovare sollievo e lo ottiene, anche se solo per pochi secondi. Non è abbastanza.

"Qualunque cosa volessi, sì?" Dice Louis, fissando il collo e il petto di Harry. "È quello che hai detto."

"Qualsiasi cosa-" la voce di Harry si spegne mentre Louis gli succhia uno dei capezzoli in bocca e gli fa scorrere i denti. Lecca e stuzzica uno prima di passare all'altro.Succhia piccoli lividi nella pelle di Harry e si schiaccia tra le sue gambe, massaggiando i loro cazzi, spalancando i precomprimi tra loro. È appiccicoso e disordinato, scoordinato in modo infantile, come se fossero al liceo e non sanno cosa stanno facendo tranne che devono essere veloci prima che qualcuno li cacci.

Quel pensiero ha voluto che Harry arrivasse prima che accadesse davvero qualcosa. È la rabbia repressa di volere qualcuno per sempre e finalmente averlo che minaccia di spingerlo oltre il limite. Louis improvvisamente trascina giù il suo corpo, spingendogli completamente le coperte, e poi le sue mani sono sui fianchi di Harry mentre succhia un altro livido nella pelle rugosa lì. Harry chiude gli occhi per un momento, la sua testa diventa confusa. Non riesce a sopportare la vista della bocca di Louis così vicina al suo cazzo. Strano come avesse immaginato questo momento, ma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarlo così.

"Ci stiamo muovendo troppo in fretta?" Chiede Louis, cercando di riprendere fiato. Lo guarda con gli occhi un po' confusi e con le palpebre pesanti. Le sue guance sono arrossate.

Harry lotta per parlare. "Io non la penso così", decide dopo un secondo di riflessione. "Ma ... ho aspettato per oltre un decennio, quindi sono un po' di parte".

"Esatto, c'è quello," dice Louis, ridendo. Guarda il cazzo di Harry. "Sembri un po'ansioso."

Harry si copre la faccia con le mani. "Non mi hai preso abbastanza in giro?" Borbotta.

"Non esiste una cosa del genere," dice Louis, facendo scorrere la bocca su e giù per l'interno coscia di Harry. Si sposta verso l'altra coscia, la bocca passa pericolosamente vicino al cazzo di Harry, così vicino che sente il suo respiro lì. Harry si morde forte il labbro inferiore.

"Normalmente la gente ha un'eccitazione graduale, vero? Di solito non vengo così presto. "Louis sfrega la guancia contro il cazzo di Harry, lasciandosi sfiorare l'angolo della bocca. "Mi piacerebbe essere invitato a cena fuori."

"Posso farlo. Lo farò, lo prometto, "dice Harry, la voce tremante. Il suo cazzo perde liquido preseminale sulla sua pancia come se stesse piangendo per l'attenzione. Louis succhia la goccia di umidità dalla sua pelle. "Louis..."

"Hm?" Louis canticchia, sogghignando. Sembra così giovane quando alza lo sguardo su Harry con quel tocco compiaciuto sulle labbra. Sembra il modo in cui l'amore dell'infanzia si sente, fresco e colorato come l'aria autunnale, incandescente di sudore come le foglie di rugiada primaverile, le fioriture estive come le guance rosate e la neve fresca appena caduta in inverno. Ogni stagione della giovinezza di Harry sembra essersi coalizzata in questo momento, mentre Louis sogghigna e lentamente, abbassa la bocca sul cazzo di Harry.

Harry poggia la mano sui capelli di Louis, facendogli emettere un gemito soffocato mentre affonda la sua bocca su di lui e si tira su con le guance scavate. Lo fa altre due volte, le sue dita premono con forza contro le cosce di Harry, e fa male, ma è anche bello.

Louis si tira indietro per prendere fiato, avvolgendo la mano attorno al cazzo di Harry. "Odio che ho perso il piacere di vederti così." Lo succhia di nuovo, con gli occhi in contatto con quelli di Harry. Harry si sente allo stesso modo, ha perso per anni l'esperienza più fenomenale. Anche quando aveva sedici anni, vedere Louis in quel modo avrebbe potuto ucciderlo sul colpo.

Louis lo succhia come se fosse affamato. Tiene i fianchi di Harry contro il letto e gli succhia il cazzo, lecca la punta. A volte mormora come se fosse contento, così contento di avere la bocca piena e le vibrazioni fanno ribollire di piacere lo stomaco di Harry.

La sua schiena si inarca. Tira forte i capelli di Louis. "Louis, io sto-"

Louis appoggia la sua lingua sotto la punta e inizia ad accarezzarla velocemente. La sua mano libera si sfrega su e giù lungo il fianco di Harry. Harry non chiude gli occhi, anche se tutta la pressione accecante che gli attraversa il corpo glielo fa desiderare. Tiene gli occhi aperti su Louis mentre si avvicina alla lingua di Louis, i fianchi sobbalzano a ogni spasmo del suo orgasmo.

Louis striscia di nuovo verso l'alto,unendo le loro bocche. Gli lecca la bocca e sussurra: "Senti quanto sei buono".

Ma è una miscela di loro. Questo è quello che prova. I due insieme fanno il miglior intruglio.

Si allunga tra loro. "Lasciami..."

"Non ci vorrà molto", dice Louis, affondando nel materasso accanto a lui.

Harry avvolge la mano attorno al cazzo di Louis, fermandosi un attimo a godersi il peso e la forma di esso nel palmo. "Un po' bello", dice, sfiorando la punta.

"Bene, grazie," dice Louis, mentre la risata si trasforma in un lieve gemito mentre Harry inizia a dare delle stoccate con un pugno serrato. Guarda Harry come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, con gli occhi che vagano sul suo viso. Solleva una mano sulla sua nuca, mette il pollice nella sua fossetta, poi lo tira indietro e avanti per un altro bacio. Le loro bocche rimangono vicine mentre Louis ansima nello spazio tra di loro, con le sopracciglia arcuate.

"Così vicino", dice. "Fanculo-"

Viene e immediatamente, si sporge per un altro bacio. Harry spera che non si abitui mai ai baci, a prescindere dalla frequenza con cui arrivano.

"Ti amo", dice a Louis, premendo la faccia nello spazio tra il collo di Louis e il cuscino. Rimangono così, cercando di riprendere fiato e rallentare la frequenza cardiaca mentre il sudore sulla loro pelle si asciuga e le foglie cadute cadono ripetutamente attraverso la finestra, battendo ritmicamente contro il vetro.

Sente le dita di Louis che gli plasmano i nodi dei capelli mentre lui fa scorrere la punta delle dita attraverso i peli del petto di Louis e i suoi numerosi tatuaggi. Il silenzio è confortevole. La piccola bolla che hanno creato intorno a loro sembra di essere a casa.

"Ti amo."

Le dita di Harry lo accarezzano ancora. Alza la testa, i suoi occhi si allargano leggermente. Prende un minuto per formulare la sua risposta e si decide: "Lo fai?"

"Sì," dice Louis. "Lo faccio davvero."

"Tipo come l'amore, vuoi dire?"(*qui Harry chiede se lo vuole bene o lo ama,perché in inglese ti amo e ti voglio bene si dicono allo stesso modo)

Louis prende fiato. "Ti ho sempre amato. Come amico e parte della mia famiglia. Capire i miei sentimenti per te ha appena cambiato il modo in cui l'amore appare, immagino. È più intenso ora. È inarrestabile ... intenso. "Nasconde il naso tra i capelli di Harry. "A volte mi fa male pensare a te, e mi sento bene, e non posso fermarmi. Quindi sì, innamorato. "

"Mi chiedo se sia possibile morire di felicità", dice Harry.

"Se lo è, ho fiducia che mi farai risorgere o qualcosa, sì?"

Harry sogghigna. "Ovviamente.Benefici di uscire con una strega. "

"Sono sicuro che ce ne sono tanti," dice Louis, sporgendosi per un altro bacio. "Ho bisogno di una doccia." Si divincola dalle braccia di Harry e mette i piedi sui pavimenti di legno. Cammina nudo nel bagno mentre Harry prende in considerazione di chiedergli di potersi unire a lui. Non vuole essere troppo appiccicoso, troppo presto. Potrebbero essere innamorati,ma è ancora tutto così nuovo.

Qualche minuto più tardi, Louis sporge la testa nella stanza, con uno spazzolino da denti in mano. "Tutti questi vantaggi di uscire con una strega, ma devo ancora fare la doccia da solo?"

Harry si mette in piedi velocemente. "Scusa," dice, incespicando mentre i suoi piedi si impigliano nel piumone che si rovescia sul pavimento. Louis sbuffa una risata, si fa da parte per lasciarlo entrare nel bagno pieno di vapore.

✺

L'unica con loro nella casa Tomlinson dovrebbe essere Jane, la governante. Questo è quello che loro sperano comunque. Scendono giù per le scale, i capelli ancora umidi per la doccia, le teste che girano da una parte all'altra in cerca di qualcun altro. Non è che non vogliono che nessuno sappia di loro. È che non vogliono che nessuno lo sappia adesso. Le loro famiglie hanno un modo di ingigantire le cose e non sono ancora pronti per sopportarlo.

Se Jay scopre di loro, lo dirà ad Anne, e le streghe in particolare sono ficcanaso, persino la cara mamma di Harry.

La via è libera. Non riescono a sentire nulla che alluda a un'altra anima della casa, nemmeno a Jane. Si dirigono verso la cucina,mentalmente preparano la colazione e le tazze di tè prima di tornare a Londra.

Harry sbatte improvvisamente nella schiena di Louis.

"Cosa c'è?" Chiede confuso, muovendosi di lato.Poi anche lui si ferma.

Sua madre e la madre di Louis sono in piedi in cucina con identici sguardi di sorpresa, con le sopracciglia arcuate in alto.

"Bene, ciao," dice Jay a Louis. "Sono sorpresa che tu non sia ancora tornato a Londra."

"E tu," gli dice la mamma di Harry.

Harry lancia un'occhiata a Louis.

"Ho deciso di restare un po' più a lungo, prendermi il mio tempo, sai?" Dice Louis.

"Lo stesso," aggiunge Harry.

"Giusto," dice Jay. Lei e Anne si scambiano sguardi.

"Pensavo che fossi andata al tuo club del libro?" Dice Louis.

"Oh, l'ho fatto," dice Jay. "Ma poi la povera Jane mi ha telefonato dicendo che pensava che la casa fosse posseduta. Ha detto che le pentole sul fornello si erano riempite improvvisamente di acqua bollente. Le luci tremolavano. Le cose si stavano spegnendo da sole. Ha sentito strani rumori. Gemiti, lei disse: "C'è un sussulto nella bocca di Jay. "Così ho chiesto a Anne di dare un'occhiata. Ma penso che abbiamo capito tutto ora, no? "

Anne sorride. "Penso che abbiamo. Solo un po' di magia spontanea, "dice, guardando Harry. "E una strega sovraeccitata."

Harry si copre la faccia con la mano. Non riesce nemmeno a guardarla negli occhi.

"Avete finito?" Chiede Louis, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Jay si preme una mano fine sul suo petto. "Oh, guarda, lo sta difendendo", dice. "O protettivo . Che carino."

Louis sospira. "Onestamente..."

"Ce ne stiamo andando," dice Jay, agitando la mano per farlo tacere. "Ora che sappiamo che va tutto bene." Gli fa un occhiolino, afferrando la borsa dal piano di lavoro.

Non divertitevi troppo, ragazzi", dice Anne, sogghignando. "Cerca di non bruciare la casa."

Ridendo, lasciano la porta della cucina. Harry aspetta che la porta si chiuda dietro di loro per permettere alle sue spalle di crollare.

"Sono davvero mortificato", dice.

Louis si gira verso di lui. "Avrei dovuto controllare nel viale le loro macchine", dice, facendo scivolare le braccia intorno alla vita di Harry. L'imbarazzo svanisce non appena lo fa. Harry avvolge le sue braccia attorno alle spalle di Louis e lo stringe forte.

"Mi dispiace per la magia spontanea," dice Harry. "Non mi era mai successo prima."

Louis sorride. "Non hai mai avuto un pompino come quello, prima di allora," dice, parlando nel suo orecchio.

Harry nasconde la faccia nel collo di Louis. "Penso che potresti essere solo tu in generale."

Louis sembra soddisfatto di quella risposta, inclinando il mento per un bacio.

La porta della cucina si apre di nuovo e volano in disparte, anche se non prima che le loro mamme li catturino.

Anne ride. "Ho appena dimenticato il mio portafoglio" dice lei, afferrandolo dal bancone. Si ferma a guardarli. "Questo è semplicemente perfetto."

"Adorabile," concorda Jay.

Se ne vanno di nuovo, battendosi il cinque mentre escono dalla porta.

✺

Ci vogliono solo sei mesi prima che Louis gli faccia la proposta di matrimonio e sei secondi prima che Harry dica "sì".

L'appuntamento è divertente, e dal punto di vista legale non c'è fretta di impegnarsi in questo periodo. Ma sono già lì in un certo senso. Dal giro di mesi dal fidanzamento, è evidente che sono una specie di cosa per sempre. In effetti, è quello che Louis gli dice una notte, la prima notte in cui Harry inizia a considerare seriamente il matrimonio e la possibilità di costruire una famiglia.

"Siamo una specie di cosa per sempre,sai?" Mormorò Louis.

Ed Harry non aveva nemmeno battuto ciglio a quello. Non lo aveva trovato strano da dire dopo che si frequentava con qualcuno da soli tre mesi al momento. Perché non era solo qualcuno. Era Louis, e questo cambiava tutto.

Così aveva semplicemente detto, "Lo so." E mesi dopo, si era trovato, fidanzato e trasferito nell'imponente appartamento di Louis a Kensington.

"Dovremmo dire ai vicini che sono una strega o no?" Chiede, disimballando un'altra pila di libri dalla grande scatola di fronte a lui.

Louis sistema alcuni dei libri che ha già disfatto nello scaffale nel suo ufficio. "Io dico che glielo dovremmo dire. Altrimenti potrebbero vedere qui dentro le luci tremolare e pensare che la casa sia posseduta. "

Harry gli lancia un'occhiata. "Dovevi renderla volgare."

"Mi piace rendere le cose volgari," dice Louis, facendogli l'occhiolino. "Dico che faremo qualche sfarfallio di luci stanotte."

"L'obiettivo è che io controlli la mia magia durante il sesso in modo che non accada", dice Harry.

"Non lo so," dice Louis, scrollando le spalle. "In un certo senso mi piace che la tua magia diventi instabile a causa mia. Aumenta il mio ego. "

Harry sorride. "Sei terribile."

"Mi sposerai," dice Louis, sogghignando. Si inginocchia dietro a Harry, avvolgendogli le braccia attorno alle spalle. Si sporge per premere un bacio sulla sua guancia. "Non pensi che abbiamo disfatto abbastanza bagagli?"

Harry lancia un'occhiata alle pile di scatole per tutto il soggiorno. "notevole", dice. "Non sono sicuro di essere d'accordo."

Louis ride, baciando il punto sotto l'orecchio di Harry in cui gli piace di più.Succhia, facendogli sbattere le palpebre e facendogli inclinare la testa,per far esporre di più il suo collo. Louis mormora, "Penso che dovremmo battezzare la camera da letto." La sua mano scivola sul petto di Harry e sul suo cavallo. "Non è vero?"

Harry lascia cadere la pila di libri tra le mani nella scatola. "Sembra buono."

Louis sta in piedi. "Ragazzo intelligente."

Sinceramente, Harry ha programmato questa notte per molto tempo. Da quando Louis gli ha chiesto di trasferirsi pochi giorni dopo il fidanzamento. Aveva bisogno di un'occasione speciale per tirare fuori una sorpresa particolare, e pensa che questa sia perfetta.

"In realtà ho un regalo per te", dice, mentre Louis lo porta in camera da letto. Lilith li segue lì, il che fa solo sentire Harry a disagio nel chiudere la porta sul suo viso quando sono dentro.

"Che tipo di regalo?" Chiede Louis, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Harry sorride. "Penso che te lo dovrei dimostrare."

Louis lo guarda dirigersi verso il suo borsone nell'angolo della stanza, scavando finché non trova la borsa di velluto che ha impacchettato al The Divine. Si avvicina al letto, aprendo la chiusura con il cordoncino e poi rovescia il contenuto sul piumone. Fa scorrere la mano nella polvere color rosa sul letto spargendola, e si dissolve apparentemente nell'aria, lasciando dietro di sé solo piccoli petali di fiori.

Quando alza lo sguardo, Louis sta sorridendo. "È questo...?"

Harry si morde il labbro, annuendo. "Non che abbiamo bisogno di aiuto, ma dovrebbe essere divertente."

"Immagino che lo vedremo," dice Louis, accarezzando il materasso. Harry si arrampica in cima, incontrando Louis al centro del loro letto king-size. Si toccano l'un l'altro, le labbra si uniscono subito.

Ogni pozione o incantesimo che Harry crea ha una durata veloce, che è una testimonianza di quanto potente sia una strega. Nel momento in cui si toccano, sembra che la magia abbia già avuto effetto su di loro. Harry ha una vertigine, che lo costringe ad aggrapparsi a Louis un po' più stretto, alla disperata ricerca di stare dritto. Ma anche Louis è instabile e cadono nel materasso, collassando insieme.

Harry tira la maglietta bianca di Louis, sente il rumore del tessuto che si strappa, ma continua a tirare lo stesso. Si toglie la maglietta, non del tutto sicuro che sia tutta intera. A lui non interessa bacia e poi morde la spalla di Louis e il suo bicipite, trascinando le unghie sulla sua schiena.

"Porca troia," respira Louis. "Non sono diventato così duro così velocemente dalla scuola secondaria."

"Ehi," dice Harry. "Parlare di altri ragazzi con cui sei stato quando sei a letto con me?"

"Sei l'unico che conta adesso," gli dice Louis, ridendo e poi baciandolo come se pensa che avrebbe riparato tutto. (Lo fa.)

Louis strattona i pantaloni della tuta di Harry, tirando finché non gli sono giù per le gambe e lui li getta a terra. Sigilla le loro labbra , succhiando la lingua di Harry, scontrando ogni morso con uno dei suoi. Ogni capo di abbigliamento viene strappato via finché non sono entrambi aggrovigliati, nudi e sudati, come se fossero uomini arrabbiati impegnati in una lotta.

"Vuoi la mia bocca?" Chiede Louis.

Di solito Harry risponde con qualcosa di sciocco come "ce l'ho già" o qualcosa del genere, ma è troppo bisognoso ora per fare battute. Dice "sì" e allarga le gambe mentre Louis si muove lungo il suo corpo e inizia immediatamente a succhiare il suo cazzo.

Si sente bene.Meraviglioso, in realtà. Ma non è giusto che Louis sia così lontano. Questo non è ciò che vuole.

"Louis," borbotta. "Vieni a sederti sulla mia faccia."

Louis inarca entrambe le sopracciglia. "Le parole più belle che tu abbia mai detto. Com'è quello per un incantesimo? "

"Zitto e vieni qui, per favore", dice Harry.

Louis si mette in posizione, lamentandosi del fatto che a Harry non è permesso essere autoritario. Harry lo ignora come l'uccello e le palle di Louis e la pelle stretta e increspata del suo buco che aleggia sopra di lui. Harry si sporge e lecca una striscia lungo la lunghezza di Louis, il più avidamente possibile da questa angolazione.

"Il lubrificante", dice Louis. "Dov'è-?"

Harry infila la mano sotto un cuscino e trova la bottiglia dove l'aveva messa prima. Louis la strappa praticamente dalle sue mani, aprendo il tappo e cospargendosi le dita. Mette di nuovo la bocca sul cazzo di Harry e preme due dita contro la sua entrata, facendole muovere lentamente all'interno.

Harry si concentra di più su succhiare Louis che alla pressione attorno al suo cazzo o dentro il suo culo. Se pensa troppo a ciò che Louis sta facendo, dimenticherà ciò che lui deve fare. Ma questa logica è difettosa. C'è pochissimo che può effettivamente distoglierlo dal calore della bocca di Louis o dall'inarrestabile spinta delle sue dita.

Louis lo ha allargato con tre dita e lo sta scopando solo con quelle, con andatura che va a rallentare e accelerare a caso, e Harry può sentirsi vicino a un orgasmo. "Louis-"

"No," dice Louis, sapendo già cosa vuole dire. "Non ancora,"

Harry geme.

"Ancora non sono nemmeno vicino," dice Louis. "Che cosa stai facendo là dietro?"

Questo suona decisamente come una sfida.

Spontaneamente e improvvisando, Harry tira giù Louis per i fianchi e posizionando il suo buco proprio davanti alla sua bocca. Gli lecca il culo e poi succhia abbastanza forte da lasciare un livido intorno alla pelle grinzosa, abbastanza forte da rendere il suo buco gonfio come se lo avesse fottuto lui con il suo stesso cazzo. Il palmo aperto di Louis batte sul materasso. Le sue dita si attorcigliano nel piumone.

"Porca puttana," lui piagnucola.

"Hai il culo più squisito, Louis," dice Harry, soffiando aria fredda sulla sua pelle umida. "Come se fosse fottutamente stregato."

"Era per quello che mi hai stregato ?" Borbotta Louis.

Harry scuote la testa. "Non lo avrei mai fatto. Ti amo così come sei.

Non sente la risposta di Louis a questo.Nasconde di nuovo la faccia tra le natiche di Louis. Lascia che la saliva si riunisca sulla sua lingua e bagni completamente Louis. Raggiunto il lubrificante, si ricopre le dita e poi spinge il pollice nella sua entrata. Lo allarga un po' e spinge la lingua nello spazio che ha creato. Aggiunge un altro dito il più presto possibile, e scopa Louis aprendolo proprio così. Tutto prima che lui faccia rientrare la lingua e chiuda la bocca.

"La tua bocca è così fottutamente oscena," dice Louis.

Harry si lecca le labbra, amando il sapore di Louis. "Grazie a te." La sua testa ricade sul materasso quando Louis inizia a succhiarlo di nuovo, soffocando nel cazzo di Harry. Sente Louis strozzarsi e gli occhi vanno sulla nuca, le palpebre si chiudono.

"Fammi venire," gli dice Louis. "Non puoi venire ... non finché non mi fai venire."

Harry lotta per riprendere fiato, ma quando lo fa, allunga il collo verso l'alto e lecca di nuovo Louis. Sigilla le sue labbra attorno al buco di Louis e con le labbra oscene e le labbra succhia e scopa. Louis si inclina in alto sulla sua bocca, cominciando ad abbassarsi sul corpo di Harry, premendo il suo culo sulla sua bocca finché Harry non riesce a respirare a fatica. Ma Harry non smette. Le streghe non si fermano e non vuole altro che vedere Louis venire.

Poi le dita di Louis sono tra i suoi capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa e la bocca. Per un secondo, Harry è disorientato, cominciando a scendere in un punto confuso nella sua testa. Guarda Louis voltarsi e mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo petto, ma questa volta è di fronte a Harry.

"Lo vuoi in bocca?" Chiede Louis.

Questo, Harry lo capisce chiaramente. "Per favore?" Ansima, allungando la bocca, lascia che la sua lingua si appoggi appena oltre il suo labbro inferiore. Louis striscia in avanti, appoggia la punta del suo cazzo sulla lingua di Harry e si masturba solo due volte, prima di venire. Il suo corpo trema e tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidiscono e sembra magnifico.

Harry ingoia fino all'ultima goccia e poi fa scorrere la sua lingua su Louis, leccandolo completamente. Quando ha finito lascia cadere la sua testa nel cuscino ,ansimando per prendere un po' d'aria.

"Ho bisogno di scoparti adesso," dice Louis, nonostante sia senza fiato e con le gambe molli.

Harry guarda il suo cazzo, ancora un po'duro. "Come?"

"È il fottuto incantesimo," dice Louis,masturbandosi. Fa una smorfia un perché deve essere sensibile. "Voglio legarti."

Harry per un momento non può rispondere, con la testa così confusa. Chiude gli occhi e stringe le mani a pugno, sperando che il morso delle sue unghie contro il suo palmo possa riportarlo indietro. "Va bene."

"Va bene?" Chiede Louis. "Di si o no."

"Sì," dice Harry, guardando Louis direttamente negli occhi.

Louis preme un tenero bacio sulla sua bocca e lascia il letto, attraversando la stanza fino all'armadio. Harry aspetta, strascicandosi un po', cercando di ignorare il suo cazzo come un prurito persistente. La luce della cabina armadio si spegne e Louis ritorna sul letto, tiene due cravatte, una nera, una blu, entrambe con le spille fermacravatte fatte su misura ancora attaccate alle estremità.

"Dimmi se è troppo stretto," dice Louis.

Harry annuisce mentre Louis gli alza i polsi, avvolge la cravatta attorno a uno comodamente e poi lo lega alla testiera.

"Va bene?" Chiede Louis.

"Va bene," dice Harry. "Per favore, sbrigati, Lou."

"Sai che non dovresti mettermi fretta, H. Potrei convincermi di muovermi più lentamente," dice Louis, allungando la mano verso l'altro polso di Harry. "Potrei sedermi qui tutta la notte e prenderti in giro. Non ti farei venire fino al mattino. "

Harry potrebbe essere pronto per quello se non fosse per l'incantesimo ancora funzionante.E' impossibile durare così a lungo senza perdere un po' della sua mente.Quindi chiude la bocca e si impegna a essere paziente.

Louis gli lega l'altro polso.

"Sei fortunato che non riesca a resistere" dice, trascinandosi tra le gambe di Harry, spingendole a sé. "Devi essere fortunato che stavo sognando questo. A proposito di fotterti privo di sensi in questo letto per settimane. Quando saresti stato finalmente qui,a vivere con me. "

Afferra il lubrificante e lo prepara.

"Sono così innamorato di te che le cose più stupide mi rendono felice", dice Louis. "Come aggiungere i tuoi libri di incantesimi allo scaffale. O liberare una stanza per farti fare le tue pozioni. "

Louis gli strofina la sua punta sopra l'entrata e poi senza tante cerimonie, si spinge dentro, rapidamente, tutto in una volta. La schiena di Harry si stacca dal materasso, e il suo primo istinto è quello di raggiungere Louis, di aggrapparsi a lui, ma non ci riesce. Le sue mani tirano inutilmente la testiera.

Louis fa pressione sulle gambe aperte e lo aiuta appena, lo scopa quasi senza pietà sapendo che Harry non può muoversi, e Harry non vuole muoversi. Harry è appagato dell' andatura senza pietà di Louis e lo rimarrà sempre.

Quei pensieri di sottomissione rendono l'orgasmo inebriante. La mano di Louis intorno alla base del suo cazzo che stringe e sopprime profondamente trasmettono degli spasmi al suo cazzo. Louis trova la sua prostata e Harry può a stento lamentarsi. La sua bocca si spalanca e la sua testa preme sul cuscino e invece, è questo sospiro che scivola dalle sue labbra. Anche quando Louis atterra con uno schiocco brusco sul suo sedere e un altro sulla sua coscia e gli torce il capezzolo. Il dolore è delizioso, ma a quel punto Harry non ne può più, a stento riesce a rispondere.

Quando guarda il suo uccello, è di un rosso scuro, così pesante e pieno, giace sulla sua pancia, e pensa che se Louis gli dicesse "vieni",lo farebbe senza bisogno di un tocco. C'è anche un secondo di terrore quando pensa che verrà se Louis glielo dirà o no. Se Louis continua a colpire la sua prostata. Se Louis continua a sculacciarlo a caso.

Ogni secondo ora ...

Louis si tira fuori. Stringe il suo cazzo alla base e raggiunge il lubrificante.

"Non posso più resistere", dice. "Voglio che tu venga dentro di me."

Harry lo guarda, il suo stesso cazzo che si contrae alla sola idea.

"Piccolo, ho bisogno che tu mi risponda a ," dice Louis. "Mi siederò sul tuo cazzo, va bene?"

Harry annuisce una volta. "Si."

Louis versa il lubrificante direttamente sul cazzo di Harry, il freddo lo fa sibilare. Louis si arrampica sulle sue ginocchia, spalmando il lubrificante lungo la sua lunghezza e sopra la punta. Il suo tocco è quasi eccessivo, ma non lo fa a lungo, dimenandosi sulla sua posizione. Anche lui è chiaramente disperato , anche se sta cercando di non farlo vedere. Le sue cosce tremano mentre stringono il corpo di Harry.

"Non fino a quando non te lo dico io" Lo guarda Harry negli occhi , mentre tiene il suo cazzo fermo e si abbassa su di lui, il suo buco stretto e inarrestabile.

Harry stringe gli occhi e respira, "Dio". Come se stesse pregando qualsiasi divinità che lo sta ascoltando e gli darà forza.

"Mi sento così fottutamente bene,dice Louis, facendo roteare i fianchi in avanti. "Soltanto con te."

"Anche io," riesce a dire Harry. Vuole che toccarlo, ma è vicino a venire, vicino al miglior orgasmo della sua vita e poi ad essere avvolto nelle braccia di Louis.

"Vai avanti e vieni ora per me," dice Louis, e Harry chiude gli occhi, dolcemente come se si fosse addormentato, e viene, i suoi fianchi sobbalzano verso l'alto, scopando Louis con brevi colpi. Questo è quello che sembra fare anche Louis. Si rovescia un secondo dopo sullo stomaco di Harry prima di crollare in avanti sul suo corpo, lottando per respirare.

Rimane così solo per un momento e poi scioglie i polsi di Harry e lo attira al suo petto. "Ti amo così tanto," dice tranquillamente.

Harry mette la faccia sul collo di Louis. "Ti amo anch'io. Così tanto. "Ha bisogno di un altro minuto prima che la confusione nella sua testa si plachi mentre Louis gli massaggia i polsi.

"Penso che l'incantesimo sessuale funzioni bene", dichiara Louis.

Harry sorride. "Sono incline ad essere d'accordo."

Si stringono più vicino, le braccia strette uno nelle braccia dell' altro. La sonnolenza cade su di loro rapidamente.

"Non vedo l'ora di sposarti," dice sottovoce Harry.

"allora siamo in due," replica Louis. "Conosci qualche incantesimo per accelerare il tempo?"

"Ci lavorerò su", scherza Harry, ma ovviamente non lo farà. Lui non pensa che Louis vorrebbe davvero che lo facesse. Ci sono momenti del loro futuro insieme che Harry non vede l'ora di raggiungere, ma la verità è che ogni momento da qui in avanti merita di essere pienamente vissuto.

L'indomani mattina al The Divine, lui, Louis e Gemma inizieranno a organizzare il matrimonio. (Chi lo sapeva che dopo tutti quegli anni di sentimento non ricambiato e struggente, che sarebbe finito qui?) Le loro mamme, ovviamente, aiuteranno anche loro.

Il prossimo ottobre, ci sarà il matrimonio ,per mettere d'accordo tutti, ci saranno sezioni magiche e sezioni eleganti, piene di familiari e amici. E a un certo punto, avranno anche dei figli, e forse più animali domestici, e Louis vincerà casi più grandi che mai, e Harry inventerà pozioni più selvagge.

Varrà la pena vivere perché lo farà con Louis. E questo è anche meglio di tutta la magia del mondo.

note traduttrice:

Bene spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta e che lo facciate sapere nei commenti.

Ho già intenzione di tradurre un'altra storia,ma per il momento sono molto impegnata con la scuola ....alla prossima xx


End file.
